A Solemn Vow To Make
by imholynight
Summary: It's been five months since it all started. Someone has returned. Will he be the reason of Lucy and Laxus' breakup before the two even tie the knot and Team Natsu's disbandment?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

December 6, X794. First day of the Grand Magic Games. Ever since the Eclipse incident three years ago, the Royal Family has decided to move the date and month of the games to avoid any controversies. Even with that, Fairy Tail still maintained their place as the champion for three years. This year, the fourth year, they don't plan on losing. Many things have happened since Lucy, along with Freed joined the ranks of the S- Class Mages. Team Natsu once again regained their status of being the strongest team in Fairy Tail and hopefully, the whole Fiore. They took difficult jobs with ease and less destruction. All of them managed to pay their each and every rent.

It has been five months now. And just as promised, yesterday, Laxus proposed again but this time, Lucy accepted it. He can't believe what he heard despite his enhanced hearing so he made her repeat it. She gladly did it, repeated her 'I do' until it was safely and securely inculcated in his mind. He twirled her in the air like there's no tomorrow and kissed and hugged her like worshipping a worthy goddess.

A party was about to erupt for the sudden engagement of the two but was only then interrupted by the sudden appearance of the Guild Master at the second floor and announced that they will go to Crocus immediately to participate. Once again, there will be two teams participating. Team A will be mostly composed of Team Natsu together with Wendy and Team B will be headed by Laxus and his members include Mirajane, Gajeel and Juvia. They did the math. Team A already has five members but the other only has four. Erza was the first to ask back then but before any words could escape her lips, she was in it for the surprise of her entire life. A blue-haired man joined the Master's side. It wasn't Mystogan. He wasn't even trying to conceal his face. It was him. Jellal Fernandes.

"Hello Erza and Lucy, I need you." That was all he could say before all hell broke loose. Laxus punched him and there came a brawl Natsu and all of the guild members won't let pass. It only stopped when the Master transformed into his Titan form and pried the blonde man's knuckles away from the Fernandes. He sent them to their own homes to pack their things for they will go straight to the Flower Blooming Capital first thing that midnight.

Back to the present, it was early in the morning and they had just checked in at Honey Bone Lodge when the Master called them for a meeting at Bar Sun. Who knows it was open this early?

"Good morning, everyone!" Makarov beamed. He was ready to win this thing. All of them mumbled their own greetings and yawned. Come on, they have no time to sleep and here goes another lecture. Noticing that they were still out of energy, the current Guild Master just sighed and went for his explanation. These kids really need some serious sleep. The Games won't start until noon. Better make this quick so they'll be able to get some rest.

"Brats, I'm here to explain to you why Jellal was here." He turned to the blue-haired man. All ears perked up, especially a certain red-haired, Requip Mage colloquially known as Titania. Laxus, remembering the tattooed man's statement last night towards his fiancée, grunted and let out a small growl.

"Master, seeing that someone here wants me dead, I think I should be the one to explain." He made a quick glance at Laxus.

"Yeah, you should." Erza followed, giving shooting deadly glares at Lucy. It had no effect in anyway though. The blonde was asleep with Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Wendy in a nearby table. That left Mirajane and Gajeel to listen. The mature ones.

"Oh…" Jellal sweat dropped. "After the incident involving the Dragons three years ago, I have been in audience with people in the Council. Back then, they have given me a parole. If I managed to complete their conditions, they will release me permanently which I did. It was three years of community service across different towns. These last five months, I settled my papers so that I'll be able to relocate in Magnolia and join Fairy Tail for good." He finished his sentence.

"Oh…" Erza can't help but smile. After all these years, her friend finally found his freedom. The one thing he fought to attain even when they were still children. Maybe they could continue where they left off. She can't help but blush, remembering the private moment they shared on the sunset. 'Get a hold of yourself, Titania. Compose yourself!' She internally chastised herself.

"Uhm…Jellal-san, where is Meredy-san?" Juvia, at that time was woken up by their conversation; spoke up, saving Erza the embarrassment of a red face.

"Meredy is still completing her parole. She was once a member of Seven kin of Purgatory so I think her penalty weighs more than mine." He shot her a warm smile. 'Wow, he looks like Gray-sama! But Juvia's heart only belongs to Gray-sama!' She thought.

"Oh, hello, Jellal-san! Good morning!" Lucy walked towards their group and left the three still sleeping on the table.

"Hi, Lucy! Good morning too!" He flashed the blonde a smile. Erza saw this and glared at Lucy. The blonde girl just sweat dropped.

"Titania, would you stop your boyfriend from hitting on Lucy." Laxus glared at Jellal.

"B-boyf-friend?" The red-haired mage stuttered. It was like she malfunctioned. Blush was creeping up her face. She looked like a tomato with a red hair.

"Laxus, stop being so rude." Lucy chastised him.

"I'm sorry for that, Erza, Jellal-san." She apologized for her fiancé.

"It's alright." Jellal assured her, still smiling warmly.

"Hey, stop that! We're gonna get married and you ain't gonna do shit, got it?" Laxus shot him another dose of deadly glare.

"Uh, understood?" This was Laxus. The famous Thunder God. Jellal doesn't want to create troubles for himself. He just sighed.

"Laxus, enough of that. Go get some rest now." Lucy turned to the blonde man. She has no energy for this.

"What about you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll just wake these three up then I'll go back to the lodge." Lucy said.

"Get some plenty of rest, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Lucy saluted like Sagittarius.

"Love you." Laxus said just as he and the other members and the Master reached the door.

"Love you too!" She smiled just as they all left, leaving her with the three sleeping persons and Jellal.

"Lucy?" He spoke.

"Yes, why?" She turned around to face him.

"I..uh…How do I say this? I-l..Would you. Uh…would we?" Jellal sweat dropped. He didn't know how to talk anymore; just as he was about to finish his sentence, albeit in a stuttering manner, the three sleepers woke up.

"Uh, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Good morning!" Lucy greeted them.

"Huh, Luce? Is the Master's lecture already done?" Natsu rubbed his eyes. He was quite cute when he did that.

"Uh, good morning, Lucy." Gray yawned. Just like Natsu, he was also quite cute when they were still half asleep.

"Good morning, Lucy-san." Wendy smiled weakly. She still needs some sleep.

"Come on, you guys. You could sleep at the lodge. The Games start at noon." Lucy walked towards the door and was followed by the three still sleepy mages. But before she could reach and opened it, Jellal spoke.

"Uh…Lucy?"

"What?" She turned around to face him.

"Uh…Nothing." Jellal hesitated. 'Maybe I'll talk to her later.' He thought.

"Okay, come on, guys. Let's go get you some sleep." She whisked around, holding Natsu and Gray's wrists and Wendy was following them, smiling lightly.

"Such an interesting girl." The blue-haired man smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I know, I know. I just ended the previous story but I just can't get enough of writing. It was like my day is empty without writing about LaLu so here it is! I hope you'll like it and support it like its prequel! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They have just finished the preliminary event in that highly confusing Magic Labyrinth and the odds are clearly not in their favor. Sabertooth came first, followed by Fairy Tail B, and then they came third. They were shocked by that. These last three years, they were either first or second. And the reason? The fuming Titania. She was still upset at Lucy. No, that's not quite right. She was upset how Jellal is treating Lucy. For God's sake! She's getting married! What is she? Some sort of fan service character that all boys are drooling over?! She got Laxus. Not that Erza has some sort of attraction towards the blonde man. It was the level of hotness, okay?

"Good Afternoon, everyone! I'm here to announce the results of the following Guilds-kabo" Mato or as a few have known, the king of Fiore himself spoke through the microphone.

"Sabertooth = 10 points

Fairy Tail B = 8 points

Fairy Tail A = 6 points

Mermaid Heel = 4 points

Lamia Scale = 3 points

Blue Pegasus = 2 points."

In truth, Fairy Tail Guild was the only guild lucky enough to have both teams passing the preliminary event because only six teams were allowed to pass this year. Reason? Toma E. Fiore intends to make year X794's Grand Magic Games a whole lot more intense. He wants to see the determination and fire in all of the mages. They were the cream of the hundreds of crop and he wants to enjoy the magnitude of power all the wizards possess. If they want to win, they just have to give it all.

It was the first fight that afternoon of the same day and the Master has just informed Lucy that she will be the first to fight. Again. Anyways, the past five months since she became an S-Class, she has been training constantly with either Team Natsu or her now fiancé, Laxus. It was really hard to balance thing out between your friends and your boyfriend.

"Hello, everyone! The first participants were from the two still competing guild, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth!" Chapati, the emcee shouted in his own microphone, raising the spirits of the audience and making them cheer for their favorite guild. "The first one is the renowned White Dragon, Sting Eucliffe!" The man slowly walked towards the arena. All the girls fawned at seeing their crush. Sting, who have been the acting Guild Master for a time, found someone last month to take the responsibility of the guild in the person of Yajima, allowing him to rejoin the Grand Magic Games. After the squealing has lowered down, Chapati continued. "…versus one of Fairy Tail's newest S-Class mages and the next Mrs. Dreyar. Congratulations by the way on your engagement. Big cheers for The Celestial Maiden, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"What the…?" Lucy sweat dropped. If she remembered correctly, they have just been engaged yesterday. She just walked towards the battlefield. News really flies so fast. The other girls were fuming. Looks like Mr. Laxus Dreyar has some sort of a fangirl cult. On the other hand, men were having a hard time controlling their drools. After a few seconds, everyone was gawking at her like she's sprouted a new head. She's wearing normal clothes today. Not too skimpy and slutty and also not too loose or old-fashioned. Only then did she realize that someone was behind her. She turned around to find no other than Laxus, smiling at her with that crooked grin of his.

"Goodluck, Mrs. Dreyar." He leaned down and planted a soft chaste kiss on her lips then left immediately. She turned back at her opponent who was staring at her with wide eyes. The fangirl cult was like on the verge of tearing her apart. Literally.

"Ready?" She asked him, putting on her battle stance.

"Uh…yeah!" He grinned. God, he looked like Natsu.

"Okay, here goes! Virgo! Scorpio! Aries!" She summoned her Spirits in quick succession. The whole audience was astounded by this. Even her fellow Celestial Spirit Mage, Yukino was shocked. They have never seen a single mage summon three Spirits at once.

"Three Spirits at the same time?! No wonder she has joined the ranks of the S-Class Mages!" Chapati the emcee was taken aback. Two was surprising but three was unbelievable.

"Ah, I've known about her. She really was progressing quite quickly." Doranbolt was the guest speaker.

"White Dragon's Punch!" He dashed towards her at full speed as light covered his fists. He tried to swipe at her but she was too quick to evade his attacks. She dashed at him and performed a back flip near him

"Lucy Kick!" Lucy, using the momentum she gained with her back flip, she kicked the man in the shin, making him tumble down. "Scorpio, Aries!" Using the bonds as a channel, she sent them a message through telepathy. It was one of the skills needed and she discovered in Tenrou Island just before they were sealed there for seven years.

"Wool Bomb" Aries conjured a massive amount of pink wool and sent it towards Scorpio.

"Sand Buster!" Scorpio crouched down on all fours and mixed his element with Aries'. Scorpio aimed at Eucliffe and the attack hit Sting, making him stagger for a bit.

"That's it, blondie? It didn't even hurt." Sting taunted. But it was too late when he realized that offense wasn't the real purpose of the technique. It's to confuse his senses. Particles of sand are suspended mid-air, obscuring his vision and pink gaseous substance is floating with it, making him hard to breathe; disabling his enhanced smell.

"What the…"

"Sand-Wool Screen." Lucy informed him. 'Virgo, hide underground and wait for my signal.' She commanded her Spirit using telepathy. Virgo then used her Diver Magic to sink. Their opponent didn't see this.

"White Drive!" Sands and wool were blown away as Sting cloaked his body in an aura of light. Loke will be at a disadvantage fighting him. He'll just eat any of the Light Magic thrown at him.

"Here comes Sting Eucliffe's White Drive. What will happen now to our Celestial Maiden?" The emcee spoke, rather afraid of what the outcome will be.

"White Dragon's Roar!" A tornado of light went straight towards Lucy from Sting's mouth.

"Sand-Wool Shield!" Lucy commanded both of her Spirits. Scorpio crouched down again and used his Sand Buster and targeted Aries. Using her wool, she captured the sand and mixed it with her Wool Wall, strengthening its density and fortifying its defenses. It worked. The attack was immediately dispelled but the fight was far from over as Sting was preparing to launch another attack.

"You know, you fight like Rufus but even him, loses to me. Holy Ray!" The White Dragon entered a crouched stance, gathered light in his hands and when he opened his palms, numerous beams of white light homed towards them. Lucy, unable to perform a defensive spell on her own took the new whip she has on her belt. It was back to being only a handle but what Virgo said was very much the most helpful thing she needed.

'_Hime, the new Fleuve__d'étoiles can expand, contract, widen, narrow or even adjust its thickness and thinness.' _

"Time to test your limits!" Lucy extended her whip. Thank you everyone. The water-like substance widened and she wrapped it along her body, effectively making it a water barrier. It worked. The light didn't penetrate through her defenses. She looked at her Spirits. Light was bombarding their body but they looked fine. One. Two. Three. Suddenly it clicked. It was invulnerability. She has completely forgotten about the Spirit Energy coursing through her body and enhancing her Spirits natural abilities.

"You know you fight like Natsu." Lucy smiled at him triumphantly. The smoke cleared and they were all still standing, seemingly unscathed.

"Oh my! Lucy has just blocked one of the most powerful attacks of Sting. Better watch Sabertooth!" Dorandolt chuckled.

"What the…?" The blonde man was clearly shocked. He just released massive amounts of Magical Power and bombarded her and her Spirits with wakes of destructive light. "I thought they go back when they were hit? Just what did you do, Blondie?"

"That's a secret. And you're blonde too, idiot. Only one person has the right to call me that!" She countered. From the Fairy Tail's watching area, a certain blonde-haired muscled man snickered. And if anyone might ask, it was Laxus, who was very much proud of the comeback his wife-to-be just made.

"Oh, yeah?! Then who? Your boyfriend?" He taunted, grinning.

"Fiancé, idiot. fiancé" Lucy made a comedic facepalm. Totally Natsu-like. "Virgo!"

"Punishment Time, hime?" The maid burst from the ground, fist almost touching Sting's cheeks but he was fast and quickly evaded. Lucy took her chance.

"Aries!"

"Sumimasen! Wool Prison!" Aries sent forth a flurry of wool towards Sting, effectively binding him in all sides.

"Virgo, it's punishment time! Just like Natsu, please" The pink-haired maid nodded and extended her chains towards the man, clasping it securely around his wrists.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Sting panicked.

"What are Dragon Slayers afraid of?" Lucy feigned innocence.

"Uh, oh…" That was all the man could say before he was flung into the air and kept twirling by a maid. Motion sickness quickly kicked in and he was on the verge of vomiting. The audience laughed at this.

"Be careful, Sting! That was what defeated me!" Natsu shouted.

"Baka, I'm your teammate!" Lucy comically flashed a stare at Natsu's direction, making him salute and said the famous words of Happy, 'Aye!'

'What? She defeated Natsu-san? Just what is she?' He thought.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" A bull-man appeared when the light died.

"What the…? Lucy Heartfilia just opened her fourth Gate!" Chapati was at loss of words. Opening three Gates was unbelievable. Opening a fourth one is over-the-top. The crown went silent, tension building.

"Do it" Lucy commanded her Spirits to do another combination attack. Aries gathered large amounts of wool and threw it towards Taurus. Scorpio followed, he crouched down and shot large amounts of sand he has never done before. The Golden Bull put on his battle stance and absorbed both attacks in his battle axe, keeping it swirling to increase its force.

"Virgo, throw him over here" the Spirit did as she was told. Sting, still sick, managed to gather light in his hands and readied himself for the impact.

"Sand-Wool Typhoon!" The attack connected and both were thrown into the wall. Typhoon of mixed elements swirled across the whole stadium, making the audience cover their eyes. When the dust cleared, everyone saw that Sting and Taurus were still standing.

"Taurus?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"I-I can't move Lucy-san." He struggled.

"White Dragon's Claw. The Stigma robs anyone who has it their movement." Sting boasted.

"Guess, it can't be helped. Aries, Virgo, Scorpio, Taurus, I close your Gates." One by one all Spirits disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lucy slowly walked towards the center to face her opponent.

"Everyone, it seems that Lucy is gonna fight without her Spirits. What will happen now?" Chapati spoke again, this time it was almost a whisper despite the microphone in front of him.

"What? Are you gonna fight me without Magic?" Eucliffe chuckled. "Bring it on."

"Let's finish this. I really need to go. I have a wedding to plan." Lucy smirked.

"If you say so. DRAGON FORCE!" Pure white scales appeared along the edges of his body and a pressure of white Magical Energy cloaked him. He was now taking his battle stance and charging immense Magic Energy in a single blow.

'Light.' Lucy thought. She may be at a disadvantage at this fight. The reason she won against Natsu was because he used fire and water was her element of choice. Darkness Magic was its complete opposite and it wasn't available in her arsenal. She could use Gemini to copy someone but that would exhaust her like before. And besides, she has yet to master that kind of ability. 'Wait, Natsu said that Dragon Slayers can't eat the element they produce. If I can use his attack against him.' Suddenly, it occurred to her. 'Light. Water refracts light and if many refractions are made, the light will surely hit the target'. She took Aquarius' Key but the stadium was too dry. There was no water in the air. 'Where can I find some water?' She looked around until her gaze found her whip. Fleuve d'étoiles. River of Stars. River is made of water. She took the handle and poured her Magic into it. At the hole, she plunged the Key. 'This better work.'

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" It worked like a charm. Bursting from the water sprouting from the whip, the mermaid appeared.

'Aquarius there's no time. Can you refract the light and send it back to him?' She said through the telepathic connection.

'Tch. Child's play.' Aquarius smirked.

"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: HOLY NOVA!" Sting concentrated the light he gathered a while ago in his fist and rushed towards Lucy with great speed. The attack connected but the result was unexpected. There was no burst of light that could blind people. It was just a smoke. He looked at his target. She was behind a blue mermaid, smirking triumphantly and his fist was plunged into an urn held by the lady. His hand was covered in a large mass of water. The light was trapped there, crisscrossing as it tried to escape.

"Do it, Aquarius."

"Water Pillar X Holy Nova" Aquarius swung her urn in front of him, manipulated both elements and formed them in a massive pillar. He was trapped inside. Water was robbing him of his breath and his own light was bombarding his own body. It was powerful and he knew it because he put all of his Magic in a single strike. He has no ways to replenish his strength. He can't eat his own light.

"Now I know why Natsu-san was defeated." He murmured to himself just as he lost consciousness.

"Unbelievable! Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia has defeated Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe!" Chapati shouted in his microphone. It was an unbelievable sight that stunned all those who watched. It was only after a millisecond that they have registered what has happened. They all stood up, giving her a standing ovation.

It was all she could remember just before she collapsed too.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for you. Do you think I overdid it? I mean, the fight, the whole chapter? Thanks by the way for the first persons who reviewed the sequel.**

**Lookatroll**

**Rei-kun826**

**anthonymasen0620**

**Paname**

**XxShyxX**

**xxxLucyxharemfanxxx**

**MissSuzugamori**

**GingerLily01**

**mromero18**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy woke up to the smell of medicines around her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was in the infirmary. This brings back memories. Three years ago she was in this very bed, beaten by Minerva in that Naval Battle. But how in the world did she manage to get here? She tried to stand to no avail. She was still weak and she doesn't know why. One thing is for sure. It wasn't just a simple exhaustion that did this to her. She felt it. She felt his Magic just before she lost her consciousness.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize a soft knock on the door. 'It must be Laxus.' She thought. Speaking of which, they were supposed to meet the wedding coordinator after her fight but considering her condition, better not to. If she pushed herself and be a stubborn young lady, her dashing fiancé might just zap her to reprimand her. Why? Because Laxus will never change. Zapping is zapping.

There was an impatient knock on the door. Ooops! She was preoccupied again that she forgot there's a visitor.

"Come in." It wasn't who she expected that entered the room. There was no blonde hair. There's blue and he wasn't female to be mistaken for Levy or Juvia.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?"

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked, brows furrowed in worry.

"I'm fine now." She smiled at him. "So, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I do. I've been wanting to ask you this for the longest time, even during the Tower of Heaven incident but I just can't get you alone. It's too…I don't know…personal…" He trailed off, lowered his head and played with his fingers.

"It's okay, you can tell me." She patted his shoulders and looked at his face.

"What the…?" Someone's voice was on the open doors. Both of them looked towards the direction and found Erza and Laxus who were shocked on what they saw. Jellal was visiting her and she was just casually putting her hand in the man's shoulder. His face was lowered and Lucy was intently looking at the bluenette's face, inches apart.

'Damn, bastard, using Lucy's injury as an excuse to flirt with her!' That was Laxus thought before he came barreling towards them and grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him away from his fiancée.

"You best be out of here." He was seething. Clenching his knuckles and gritting his teeth, he was still trying to contain his anger; sparks of lightning danced around his whole trembling body. Jellal was unresponsive the whole time. He didn't want to create any more troubles and instead of fighting back, he just stood up and quietly left the room, passing by the still stunned Titania without any word.

It was only a single emotion that coursed in Laxus' system. Lucky him. For Erza, it felt like a thousand stab wounds. Betrayal, Envy, Jealousy, Hate, Anger, Loathing. All of this negative sensation merged into drops of tear that escaped her eyes. A sob was making its way outside her lips. 'Conceal, don't feel.' She ordered herself. Why must it be Lucy and not anyone else? 'I was the one who first to met Jellal. We have known each other for the longest time.' How could she loathe her friend? It could be any other girl so why her? She could live if it's Minerva or Kagura or Mirajane but not her.

What does Lucy have that she doesn't? The blonde hair? The Spirits? Her eyes? Why must all men fawn over her? It would be fine if it's Natsu or Gray or Elfman or Freed or any other men. Please, God, not Jellal. I love him so much to let him go. There, she admitted it to herself and quite frankly, it stunned her to her core. Truth smacked her hard. The flood gates opened for she can't contain it anymore. She cried in front of the open doors then she realized that she has an audience. Feeling of embarrassment crept through her system so she ran away, leaving a surprised Laxus and a guilty-looking Lucy.

"Erza, wait!" Lucy called out as she jumped off her bed but before she could stand and sprint, her legs wobbled and gave up. But just as before she could hit tiled floor, Laxus caught her.

"Laxus, she…" Lucy tried to wiggle out of Laxus' arms to run after Erza.

"Don't. She needs to be alone." Laxus tucked her back to the bed and sat down on a chair near her.

"This is all my fault." Lucy lowered her head and face palmed in guilt and worry.

"Don't sweat it, Blondie." Laxus grinned.

"B-But…I'm sorry, Laxus" She looked up, tears streaming down her eyes.

"It's okay." He hugged her for a while then stood up and smiled. "Wipe those tears away. We still have a wedding to plan."

* * *

The thirty-minute time was almost ending and both participants were still in the heat of the fight. It was a battle between Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi and Fairy Tail B's "Demon", Mirajane Strauss. There were a lot of cheers from the beginning, most of them from the still drooling men. Fairy Tail really produces the most beautiful of mages.

It was a fairly even fight, both women were equal in speed and tactics and both are receiving the same amount of bruises from their powerful attacks.

"Time to end this." Kagura walked slowly towards her opponent who was in her Satan Soul form, floating mid-air. The black-haired woman was yet to unsheathe Archenemy. "Gravity Change."

A strong pressure pulled Mirajane towards the earth. She tried to flap her demonic wings faster and stronger but the force was too powerful that her wings gave up. She quickly slammed towards the hard ground, breaking some of her thigh bones in the process and cancelling her transformation. She tried to stand up but it was too much, she can't stand and her heads felt like it someone was crushing it.

"Strong Form." Kagura lunged at her and swung her sheathed sword, destroying the ground and the impact caused the surrounding sand to burst and scatter. When it all cleared, she was surprised when the white-haired beauty was standing despite the massive pull of gravity around her.

"You're right. Time to end this. Take Over: Satan Soul: Halphas." A blur of blue was only Kagura could see before she realized that someone was behind her. It was her! But how? She can't react. Was her reflex on haywire? One moment her opponent's palm was pressed on her back, the next, she heard the words Cosmic Beam and then she was pushed by a blast of blue and purple energy towards the wall. It was all too fast even for her that in one second, she was flying, the next she crashed into a hard solid wall.

"Look at that, everyone! A point-blank attack from Fairy Tail's very own Demon! Looks to me, they will once again dominate this year!" Chapati cheered.

Kagura quickly stood up and scanned her surroundings to find her opponent. There she is. She charged towards Mirajane with great speed. If Gravity Magic won't do a thing against her, then she'll use her sword to finish this stupidity.

"Slashing Form!" It was rare for her to shout but when she does, Mermaid Heel members knew not to mess with her. She slashed her. It worked for a second because what she struck was only an after-image of her opponent. She scanned for Mirajane.

"Cosmic Rain!" Mirajane was hovering on top of her and raised her hand in the air. Pink-colored projectiles rained upon Kagura, startling her. The technique caused the whole arena to be filled with a thick fog of sand and when it cleared, there stood Kagura, more bruised than before.

"I've had enough." Kagura muttered to herself just as light covered her. She has unsheathed her sword.

"Everyone! Kagura just sheathed the Blade of Resentment! Cataclysm was sure to follow!" The emcee announced through his microphone, quite loudly. She built up a large amount of Magical Power in her sword and swung it directly towards her opponent. It hit right on the spot. She could hear a painful cry from Mirajane's direction. She quickly sheathed back her sword and started to turn back when she heard a fast whoosh coming towards her.

"Sitri!" A battered looking woman came towards her in a great speed. She's wearing a blue and white coat and her head was adorned by a golden horn. Her white hair was longer and scruffier. Flames were billowing furiously behind her trail. Kagura tried to block her flying fist towards her but she was too late and the punch was packed with immense Magical Power. The impact caused her to be pushed back and for the second time that day, she crashed in a nearby wall, knocking her out.

"Mirajane has won! Another point for Fairy Tail B!" All those who watched stood up, cheered and clapped.

From a distance, deep within the sea of people watching the spectacular, a man snickered and quietly left and his last words before disappearing were ominous words despite its simplicity and length.

"I'm back, my Lucy."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry it took quite some time. I was really thinking about how I could write this chapter. It was very confusing. Anyways, thank you for those reviews, xxxLucyxharemfanxxx, Rei-kun826, mromero18, VespraKiora, Lookatroll, anthonymasen0620, Kuro-fudo-no-otoko. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nighttime quickly came that day. What followed after Mirajane's win against Kagura was the battle between Lamia Scales' Sherry Blendy and Blue Pegasus' Silent Night, Ren Akatsuki. It was dubbed 'The Lovers' Quarrel of the Century' simply due to the reason that the audience were at the edge of their seats not because of how both were throwing massive amounts of Magical attacks but because how with each punch, lunge or offensive Magic they use, both were passionately gazing at each other, never letting the other win until the very end.

It was a fight that looked more like a dance than a war as their Guild Masters' have put it. Every evasion and attacks were like steps of a dance, movements were gracefully coordinated and in perfect synchrony. Girls fawned and boys drooled. Sadly, for those who watched, it was thirty seconds until the bell rang when Ren decided that victory should be handed to his respected guild.

After that, the people were requesting to see Lucy fight Laxus. They want to know if the blondes have the same harmony as the previous competitors. Fairy Tail Guild was surprised by that. Even them wants to see if Lucy can stand a chance against her fiancé but luckily, before even the guild members could be persuaded to join the audience in their cause, Makarov intervened and jokingly said that,

"They have yet to tie the knot and you already want them to fight?". That silenced everyone.

Sabertooth was still the reigning team with ten points, followed by Fairy Tail B with nine points. The third place went to Fairy Tail A, who now has seven points. Mermaid Heel took the fourth place with four points. Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus tied in the last place with both three points.

It was a shame that Lucy wasn't able to watch the fight. She was still in the infirmary that afternoon, talking to Laxus. Of course, there was a little making out here and there but still completely safe. No sex until the honeymoon. That was Lucy and Laxus both came into agreement. They want to make it a very special night for the both of them.

Now, they were currently inside Bar Sun with the whole guild and both blondes have their hands full of the wedding preparations. They have set it a month from now and truthfully, every member was also busy contributing their help because all of them were vying to be included in the entourage.

"Okay, Laxus, how many principal sponsors should we have?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe ten. Five for each." Laxus answered nonchalantly. He was so not into this whole wedding preparation thing.

"Who should we ask?"

"Uhmm…for men, we should have Gramps, Master Goldmine, Master Bob, Macao and Wakaba." Laxus suggested.

"Ooookkayyy." Lucy agreed. She doesn't actually know who to ask so she just jotted it down.

"What about the other five?" Laxus looked at her. Who would've actually thought that he'll put some teensy weensy bit of enthusiasm in this?

"Uhmm…I'm thinking of having First Master, Porlyusica-san, The Landlady, Master Ooba and Mrs. Spetto."

"Speaking of Mrs. Spetto, have you told her that you'll buy your old mansion again?" Laxus asked, trying to distract Lucy from the wedding preparations.

"Yes. I've told all of my father's staff last month." It was one of the promises she made to herself. After the Zentopia incident, Lucy made it up to herself to buy the mansion in honor of her parents' memory. It didn't surprise her that it costs a whopping amount of 200 million jewels simply because she knew how large and spacious their land was. She took various S-Class jobs alone just to save money but it was still a few hundred short. It was worth it though but there's one thing that she has to ask of Laxus about it.

"Laxus, when I bought it, I want to live there." There, she asked it. Considering Laxus was a man full of proud and ego, he'd definitely say no.

"No." And she was right. One point.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a husband's duty to provide for the family." Proud and ego. Two points for Lucy.

Before she could retort, a bird carrying a white envelope flew towards them.

"Message for Lucy Heartfilia!" It chirped.

"Here!" Lucy raised her hands as the bird went towards her. She took it and said her thanks.

"Huh? What's that for?" Laxus peeked.

"Let's open it." She put her fingers in the front of the envelope and a small Magic circle appeared with the image of the caretaker of the Heartfilia Mansion.

"Greetings, Ms. Heartfilia, I am deeply sorry to inform you that the mansion has already been bought by another person. The money they offered was double the original price. I cannot refuse that kind of deal for a single buyer. The identity, I cannot say. It is one of our policies in the agency that when a customer requested to keep their identity a secret, we shall respect their wishes. I do hope you understand the circumstances. Thank you and congratulations on your engagement." The message ended, leaving very shocked Celestial Spirit Mage.

"B-But…" She trailed off as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"It's alright. Come on, we still have to decide who to invite and the entourage thing." Despite the fact that wedding things isn't exactly included in Mr. Laxus Dreyar's specialties, seeing a crying Lucy was one thing he'd like to avoid. Men and tears don't actually mix well.

"O-Ok…"

"So, Lu-chan, who's gonna be the Maid of Honor?" 'Thank you, Levy!' Laxus thought when the bluenette appeared.

"I still have to decide on that. For now, let's first decide on who will be the bridesmaids then I'll pick one from them." Lucy cheered.

"Ladies, would you please excuse me." Laxus made a getaway before any of them could reply. Thank Mavis for an escape. 'Now, where's that beer?'

"Well, I'll have you, Erza, Mira-san, and Wendy as my bridesmaids." She smiled weakly.

"Really?!" Levy beamed.

"Wait, did I just hear that?" Suddenly, Mirajane was at their table together with Wendy.

"Yes!" Lucy smiled widely while the girls squealed.

"Uhm…where's Erza?"

"I haven't seen her since noon." Wendy answered politely.

"Oh…" Lucy trailed off. She knows why. Erza was definitely avoiding her.

"Oh, come on, she'll definitely be informed. In the meantime, let's talk about the wedding." Mirajane popped in.

"By the way, Lucy-san, who's going to design your gown?" Levy asked.

"Was it Heart Kreuz?" Mirajane suggested.

"Nope, I'll contact Arc Apollo. When Mama was still alive, she always said that he's the one who designed her wedding dress. " Lucy answered

"Oh, My God! I know that company. Wow! You sure are big time! Arc Apollo was the biggest competitor of Heart Kreuz in the fashion industry" Mira smiled widely as all of them giggled.

"Lucy-san, who're going to be the secondary sponsors?" Wendy managed.

"Oh, that! I almost forgot. For the candle, I'll have Natsu and Lisanna. The veil, Gray and Juvia and for the cord, probably Evergreen and Elfman."

"Thank you, Lucy." Mira was glad for her other siblings to be included in the entourage. People of Magnolia dubbed the pair to have the Wedding of the Century so it's quite an honor to be included in it.

"Wait, who're going to be the groomsmen." Levy asked, worriedly. She's more excited than Lucy. Maybe, she should get married first.

"I don't know about Laxus but I'm quite sure that he'll have either Freed or Bickslow as his best man. For the groomsmen, I'll have Gajeel, Loke and whoever loses to being the best man." The girls laughed.

"Okay, for the Coin and Ring Bearer, who's it gonna be?" Levy asked. Told you so, she was more excited in this wedding than the bride herself.

"Coin Bearer, probably Pantherlily and the Ring Bearer should be Happy"

"How about, Charle?" Weny whined.

"She's going to be one of the Flower Girls along with Asuka." Lucy chuckled.

"Wait, where's the wedding going to take place?" Mirajane asked, panicking a little bit.

"Laxus and I were planning to hold it at Kardia Cathedral and the reception will be at the Guild." Lucy answered ecstatically. All these preparations were making her giddy that she completely forgot about the mansion.

"Who'll be the guests?" Levy asked, still giddy and excited.

"We're thinking of inviting the all of the guilds that are participating in this year's Grand Magic Games, close relatives and my father's old staff." Lucy said with a proud face.

"Wow, that's quite many." Mira wondered.

"It's alright; I only get to marry once so why not give it a full blow."

"You're right." Wendy said. They all laughed. It was true. They all want a grandiose wedding. In fact, every woman wants a fairy tale-like marriage with their prince.

"Uhm…girls, excuse me for a while I have things to discuss with Gramps." That was what she decided to call Makarov since she's almost on her way to be the next Mrs. Dreyar. Lucy stood up from her chair and went towards the Master drinking alone in the bar.

"Gramps, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Lucy?" Makarov asked, rather tipsy.

"Mnemosyne is back."

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so looooonnnnngggg to update. School was pretty much busy and it was only a week. A freaking week! Anyways, thank you for all those who read, supported and reviewed. **

**Note: Apollo is my nickname and because of that, as a compensation, I have a surprise for everyone. I don't know if you will find it beautiful but I really put all of my effort in making this so, I hope that you'll all like it. Thanks. The link is below. Just type it.**

**http **

**:/ **

**imholynight.**

**deviantart.**

**com/**

**art/**

**The-Wedding-460295375**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"How can you be so sure?" Makarov asked the moment he put the mug of beer at the table.

"I felt it, Gramps. His familiar Magical presence was the reason I collapsed." Lucy said with a serious face.

"What?" He almost choked on his beer.

"That's right. It wasn't fatigue or lack of Magical reserves that it happened. It was him." Lucy paused for a while and studied the Master's face then continued with her explanation. "It was like there's a huge pressure weighing my whole body down and then all of a sudden, everything went black."

"Hmmm…Lucy, listen to me…" Makarov turned his head towards the girl. He was serious too. "I think I know of a solution on how we can finally deal with him."

"What?"

"I can't explain the details to you now but I want you to keep this solution a secret from everyone, even to that fool grandson of mine or your teammates. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Master…I mean Gramps." Lucy corrected herself.

"Jellal."

"Huh, what?" Lucy was taken aback. Weren't they just talking about a way to finally defeat Mnemosyne? Where on Earthland the Jellal issue came from? Did the old man finally gone bananas? Okay, she got the 'don't tell that fool grandson of mine or your teammates' part but what else?

"I'm sorry, Gramps. But I don't actually get what you're trying to tell me."

"There's another reason why he joined the guild." Makarov started, his voice was barely audible.

"And what is that?" Lucy gestured for the old man to continue.

"He's here for you. You're the reason he came here." Ok, Master went from bananas to full blow nuts. Was he hooking her up with Jellal? Did he think that she's not worthy of being a Mrs. Dreyar?

"Eh, why?"

"He will explain it to you. For now, I want you to be ready." Ooookkkaaayyy, that was just weird and for the record, really irritating. Just when he was about to say something vital, he just went poof! Nothing! Seriously?

"Yes, Gramps." It was more of like a question than an answer. She was really confused by the Master's actions. What is happening here and what does Jellal have to do with any of this? Those were just one of the many questions she has in her mind.

"Lucy." Laxus called out from a nearby table. He was with a very happy Freed and the way the green-haired man was beaming and Bickslow was sulking, she could guess that rune mage was the Best Man.

"What?" She went towards them.

"Care to join us?" The blonde man smirked.

"Okay, but just for a while. I'm really tired and still drained." She sat down near him and rested her head on his broad shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He lowered his face to see her, worry stamped on his face.

"Yeah, I guess." She said weakly as she hugged him around his torso and put her head on his chest, closing her eyes. He smelled good despite the booze. 'How can he do that? Well, nobody knows and nobody cares because he's mine and mine alone. You hear that, Chico?! Mine!'.

"You wanna have some good time?" The innuendo in the way he stressed the word 'good' was too much for her to be mistaken. She opened her eyes and raised her head to look at him. He was grinning like an idiot.

"I'll think about it…" She put her fingers on her chin.

'God! I feel like I'm being turned on.' Laxus thought as he could feel the heat all over his body, especially in the hard bulging southern region

"Maybe…" This was it! The ultimate pinnacle for the adult life of Laxus Dreyar! "Next time." His heart sank down as Lucy chuckled.

'It's cold. It's barren.' Laxus thought.

"Laxus" Lucy called him. God, the way he said her name was music to his Dragon Slayer ears. His hope ricocheted. 'Maybe she changed her mind and we can make a Laxus H. Dreyar Jr. right here, right now.' Perverted thoughts raced through his mind at the thought of seeing Lucy in all of her full-pledged goddess glory.

"I love you." Okay, that was quite unexpected. Where's the let's-get-out-of-here-and-create-Laxus-Jr. speech? He looked at her face and saw something that made him forget all of his fantasies. She wasn't smiling anymore. Her face was so solemn, her eyes were set on the floor and her lush lips were quivering.

"Freed, Bickslow, can you leave us for a while?" This thing's private so he instructed his so-called subordinates to walk away.

"What's wrong? Is it the mansion?" He asked when the two walked a good long distance.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"What then?"

"Laxus, if I die, I want you to continue living, okay? I want you to be the next Guild Master." There, she said it. Ever since she felt Mnemosyne's presence in the stadium, memories of her supposed death came crashing through her mind. Maybe she only got lucky back then but sooner or later, even luck would leave her side. She just has to prepare.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He seethed. He was angry at her. Dying? Seriously? What is wrong with her?

"B-But…"

"No, Lucy. No one is dying. Not you, not me, not anybody." He whispered to her but despite that, anger was still freakishly evident in his voice.

"Laxus, please…" Lucy silently pleaded, tightening her hug on the man and burying her face on his chest.

"What's got into you?" He scoffed. Try as he may to cover his fear, the word 'die' always brought him into despair. Lucy, on the ground, beaten and battered, body covered in bruises, coughing and bathing in her own blood, and bidding him a final farewell was his worst memory. It was the nightmare that haunts him every time he closes his eyes. He tried to ignore it and assured himself that he will always protect her but there were times that his own insecurities cloud his mind. There will always come a time when he won't be there.

"Mnemosyne's back, Laxus…" She trailed off. He was taken aback by her statement but in a second, in that very moment, sitting in a wooden chair in a humble place called Bar Sun, he resolved to triumph over his own fears and protect this woman who was grasping him tightly for her dear life. He'll defeat him and put an end to Lucy's source of despair.

"Everything's gonna be alright." He patted her head and when she looked up at him, he wiped those tears and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Love." Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him senseless.

"Now, about that Laxus Jr." He managed to say, breathless when they broke up the kiss.

"Still a no." She smiled and resumed their not-so-discreet way of public display of affection.

* * *

Late night walks were one of the things that could keep Erza's mind calm. Except, her mind wasn't in any way calm and she wasn't in any way in her own mind. She was, by far, drunk in a level Cana could only consider a rival.

She'd told herself over and over again that what she saw that afternoon was nothing but merely a coincidence. Jellal was only concerned for Lucy because well, she collapsed in the stadium. It was the heat. The heat. But the more she tried to assure herself, the more she found herself questioning her own reasoning. And the more she drank some booze.

"Speaking of which, it was December, how on Earthland was it very hot?" She asked herself, tipsy and swaying from left to right.

"Maybe I'm going crazy. First, I reacted so inappropriately in front of my guild mates then this! I'm talking to myself!" She just sighed and continued walking. Nope, more like wobbling.

"What's with you, Lucy!" She shouted in the dark, black sky. It was a good thing it was very late. People were sleeping in the comforts of their own bed. And it was a fortunate thing for her that she could let loose all those tears she tried so hard to hide.

"Jellal, what's wrong with you?" Erza, out of balance, tripped and bruised her knee. She punched the ground so hard that her metal gloves cracked and her knuckles bleed.

"Who's there?" She stood up and scanned the area when she heard some rustling. No one answered.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor! Blumenblatt!" Living up to her reputation, Titania requipped in an unimaginable speed despite her drunken state and readily launched dozens of swords flying into every direction.

"Hot-headed as always." A man appeared. He had a graying hair and there were lines near his eyes and beard on his chin that indicated his old age.

"Who are you?" Erza pointed a sword in front of him.

"My, my, my, have you forgotten me already?" The man smirked.

"Oh, well. It can't be helped. I'm wearing a cloak when we first met." He released an exasperated sigh that was much exaggerated to be true.

"Wait, that voice…" She trailed off. Understanding dawned upon her features as she lowered her weapon. She knew the man. It was him. The reason Lucy was taken away from them for months, the reason her life was almost snatched away from her.

"Mnemosyne."

"Ah, finally! The way you spoke my name was music to my ears." He chuckled.

"What do you want?!" She growled, raising her sword again.

"Oh, nothing much." Those were the words that escaped his lips just before a swords were dangerously trapping his neck in all four corners.

"Spill it." There were no traces of humor in the red-haired girl's voice. She was dead serious. The man only chuckled and all swords and armor were disintegrated.

"What the hell!" She cursed.

"Not a chance, Scarlet." He jumped a good distance from her and landed softly and smoothly on the balls of his feet.

"What are you up to? What are you going to do with Lucy?!" She bellowed, pissed on how the man could quickly seal her Magic.

"Me? Actually, it wasn't me that will do something to her." The man grinned and disappeared into thin air. That was all Erza could hear and see before everything went blank and the only thing that's in her mind were two words.

"Kill Lucy."

* * *

**A/N: Well, hello everyone! I am sorry that I wasn't able to update like I used to. Told you so! But I really did kept my promise. I'm squeezing writing the chapters in my already busy schedule. Please be patient with me. Anyways, I am thankful for those was able see the design of the wedding dress I made using MS Paint. I'm sorry if it wasn't professionally drawn like other fan arts. And also I really want to give my greatest gratitude to the people who kept their faith in me, the people who reviewed. :)**

**Paname, XxShyxX and Kuro-fudo-no-otoko. Love you three :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Good night, everyone! We'll be going now." Lucy bid her guild mates farewell as she and Laxus exited Bar Sun.

It's quite a night and there is no way it would end in good way for in three seconds after she closed the wooden door, a sword almost sliced her head from the rest of her body. It was in a nick of time when Laxus managed to pull her out of the way.

"Are you alright?" Laxus asked when they managed to stand. They crashed in a nearby wooden crate.

"I guess… Oh, my God! Laxus, you're arm's bleeding" Lucy walked towards him, carefully examining the wound. It was bleeding profusely. "What the…who?" Lucy looked around to see who the culprit was. She was shocked. It was Erza.

"Tch, Titania…you b-" Laxus almost cursed.

"Erza, what's wrong with you?" She turned to her teammate. Titania wasn't making any sound or reaction. She was just standing there with a bloodied sword on her hand.

"Kill Lucy."

"What?" The world seemed to have stopped. 'Kill Lucy?'

The red-haired raised her sword and dashed towards Lucy in an unimaginable speed that in a split second, she was already in front of the blonde, preparing to deal the final blow. Lucy can't move. She was stunned.

"Lucy!" Laxus pushed her out of the way. She rolled in the middle of the street with the blonde man.

"Laxus, get Wendy to heal you." She instructed him while never taking her eyes off of the swordswoman.

"I'm fine!" Laxus said, holding the gash and preventing any more blood to come out.

"I'll be alright. Just go!" Lucy was being frantic. They stood up. Something's not right. Erza wouldn't do something as this. Not for something as petty as empty jealousy. But, Laxus…Concern overruled inside the Heartifilia and took a quick glance at Laxus. It was a mistake. A big mistake. She turned her attention back at Erza but she was nowhere to be found. She looked over to her left, no. To her right, no.

"Lucy, look up!" Laxus shouted but there's no way she can react. Erza was closing in really fast. Lightning surged towards her and when she opened her eyes to see if she was still in one piece, she saw that Laxus was carrying her with both hands despite the large wound on his arm. He used his Lightning Body. Thank Mavis.

"LUCY!" Erza dashed towards them in a flash, shouting like a madman.

"Wendy!" Lucy raised her voice to alert everyone and call for the Sky Sorceress. The bar door burst open and the whole guild came out. They all gathered around them, all were silent. No one dared to intervene.

"Lucy-san, what's wrong?" Wendy squeezed out of the people.

"Wendy, please take Laxus inside and heal his wounds."

"Y-Yes." The meek girl said.

"Lucy, don't be stupid! You might be an S-Class now but you're still no match for Erza!" Laxus growled.

'Okay, that really hurts but it was the truth.' Lucy's clearly at a disadvantage. She may have large reserves of Magic but Erza has been an S-Class for a long a time. Titania has the experience. And experience triumphs over latent ability.

"Go!" Lucy chastised him. Laxus might be a bear of a man but there's no way he'll survive in such a large and deep wound without immediate first aid.

"How about you? What if something happens?" Laxus started to panic. He looked at his hands, they were covered in blood. Blood. The mere sight of it threw him in despair and made him relive Lucy's supposed death. That, he can't allow.

"I'm alright. I can handle this." Lucy tried to assure him but even she was scared, her knees were trembling.

"B-But…" Laxus started to protest but realized that he's feeling all dizzy. The guild members just watched the two women, silent.

"Requip: Purgatory Armor!" A heavy black armor with many spiked features clothed the redhead. This was one of her strongest armor and the mace she's carrying was obviously heavy and dangerous.

"Erza, snap out of it!" The Celestial Maiden called out to Titania but it proved futile. Erza lunged at her and swung her mace in the blonde's head, trying to finish this business in one clean strike. Lucy ducked down in time, barely missing the weapon but Erza was just as fast, and she tried to strike the weapon in a vertical manner. Lucy saw this; she cartwheeled to the side to avoid being pounded by that thing. The mace hit the ground, smashing the cement and leaving a large crater.

Lucy extended her whip and wrapped around the mace's handle. She tried to make Erza release the weapon but it wasn't enough. Erza's grip was sturdy that the water-like substance of the Fleuve d'étoiles snapped from the force. In a second, Erza was closing in again to Lucy. Big and heavy weapon requires someone that can flank others. That's it.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"Moooo! What's wrong, Lucy-san" Taurus appeared in flash of golden light.

"I don't know. In the meantime, just follow my lead."

"Kill Lucy!" Erza, with tremendous force, brought her mace towards her opponent.

"Taurus, block it!" Lucy ordered her Spirit. Thankfully and with all his effort, the Golden Bull managed to keep Erza at bay but she was way too powerful and coupled with the armor that enhances strength, Taurus can only do but parry her to the side. The redhead quickly regained her stance and jumped a good distance away from Lucy.

"What now?" Taurus resumed his position on his owner's side.

"Requip: Flight Armor." After the light faded from the transformation, there was no time to react as slashes were the only thing visible in the moonlight.

"Sonic Claw." Erza landed gracefully on the other side of the street. Taurus vanished into the thin air and Lucy was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Lucy?!" That was what everyone was asking.

"LUCY!" The door burst open and panic-stricken Laxus came out. The wound was slowly reopening and blood was starting to gush out again. He scanned the area but he can't see her. He tried searching for her scent but the smell of blood was clogging his senses. Blood. Just as he could make a move that will most probably end the life of Erza Scarlet, a wood creaked.

"It seems I was saved in time" Everyone searched for the voice, even Erza. "…she says." Horologium appeared out of nowhere. This made Laxus relax a little bit.

"Thank you, Horologium. You may now return." The Clock dissipated and returned to the Spirit World.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Laxus was bombarding her with questions in his fit of worry and stress.

"I'm fine." Lucy patted his cheeks. "Go inside. The wound's starting to reopen."

"No. I'll stay here." Laxus stood his ground there was no way he'll let her be a second time around. Lucy was clearly taken aback. This was him, the real him, the ego and pride but she appreciated it and didn't said a word.

"…but you need to stay here and let Wendy finish her work, okay?"

"Okay." Now that's how you make an agreement.

"Requip: Black Wing Armor." Black armor covered Titania's body as she made her stance. She rushed towards her opponent and flapped those big, black bat wings to add to her propulsion.

'I just hope this works.' Lucy thought.

"Open! Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" Two small figures hovered mid-air after a flash of light.

"What can we do for you?" Both Spirits asked.

"Transform exactly like Erza."

"Okay." A smoke appeared and when it cleared, there stood Erza in another Black Wing Armor. Gemini propelled herself towards the Titania the same speed as her.

"MOON GLEAM!" Both combatants lunged at each other but before their swords connected, someone intervened.

"Dream Knock!" Bubble-like bullets rushed towards the two Erzas, knocking them down.

"Gemini, I close your Gate." The Spirit vanished.

"Enough."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that it has been waaaaaaayyyyy too long since the last time I've updated. I'm sorry for that. ****Thank you for all the supports you gave me even though it's almost a month. **College was really, really hard especially now that I'm in my third year. Speaking of which, I've written a blog about "College Life" (a blogsite is one of our assignments.) If you have time, visit it. (thoughtsofacollegestudent . weebly . com) You can like it and gave some comments just be sure that it's positive. Hahaha. Love y'all and until the next update! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Master?" Two figures stood before her and beside the small man, was Mirajane. Lucy looked at them with sad eyes. She was the first to break the silence. Well, not exactly. The night was already silent to begin with and even her audience didn't even utter a single word during her fight with her teammate. "I'm sorry, Gramps."

"Gramps, don't be too harsh on her. Erza was…" Laxus walked towards Lucy. Truth be told, the urge to protect Lucy was too much too bear that he was silently and tensely pleading and praying to all gods that she was in no way hurt.

"It's alright. There's a spell upon her, isn't it?" Makarov cut Laxus' explanation, knowing too well what the fight was all about. Lucy and Erza were more than team or guild mates, they were friends and treated each other as family. There was no way in God's green Earthland that both will fight each other in a death battle. Both blonds nodded their heads.

"Where's Natsu, Gray and Gajeel?" Mirajane asked Lucy.

"I don't know. They said they'll be back in an hour but they left around 8 this evening." Lucy answered. Even she was wondering where on this planet did those three went. Come to think of it, even Lisanna, Juvia and Levy were not among the crowd.

"Macao, Wakaba, carry Erza back inside." Makarov instructed both men which they immediately complied to. This was no time to be fooling around, especially when the Master was not in the mood for jokes. The other guild members followed after them, leaving Lucy and Laxus in the middle of the dark street.

"Are you alright?" Lucy turned her attention to Laxus, worry etched across her face.

"How about you, Mrs. Dreyar?" It was the thing he was itching to ask her minutes ago when all he can do was watch and wait while Lucy fought Erza.

"Still in one piece." Lucy answered with a weak smile.

"The wound? Has it closed?" Lucy tried to peek at his shoulder to double check if there were any wounds. She was relieved when she only found some blood stain on his shirt and not a full blown gash.

"Yeah. It's just a minor scratch, anyway." Laxus gloated at her reassuringly.

"Remind me to thank Wendy later for the favor." She patted him on his chest and just went along with his gloating. Men. Some things will never change about them.

* * *

**Somewhere on the streets of Crocus…**

"Damn, you failed me, Titania!" Mnemosyne cursed under his breath as he watched the scenes unfolded in his Lacrima. If it wasn't for the meddling of Makarov and Mirajane, that brat should have been dead by now.

"No worries. There will always be other opportunities to take all of her powers." He calmed himself in the dark alley. Throughout all of his five months of researching, he has discovered another way to harvest other mages' powers, dead or alive. But, seeing as the girl's too loud to keep as a pet while he performs the extraction of her Magic, he might as well just kill the blonde to make things easier and faster. After all, a single life won't matter when he has the power to take the throne away from Acnologia and Zeref.

"Soon, this world will be mine to take and the Dragon King and the Black Wizard will bow down to me." He snickered.

* * *

It was a gloomy morning. The sky was far too dark and the rain it brought was too heavy. Emotions were everywhere. No, there were no emotions; there was just a single one. It was sadness. People clad in black attire were gathering and all of them were carrying umbrellas to defy the rain. The floors were tiled and the area was surrounded by thick trees and there stood on the center was a statue. It was an angel. The statue was an angel but even she, in her all of her concrete form seemed like a grieving mother to her child's death.

"Hello?" She walked slowly towards the crowd. She can't see their faces for their back was facing her but something feels familiar. This scene, somehow she has seen this. She looked at her hands. Her eyes saw only black. She too was clad in the same clothing, carrying an umbrella.

"Here lies our beloved…" The Master spoke but his voice broke on the last word and all he can do was sob and rub his hands on his eyes. Everyone followed. She heard sobbing and mourning. She sped her pace but stopped short when she saw them. Their hair was far too familiar to be mistaken. A team was surrounding the concrete angel. Heads bowed down, they laid the grandeur selection of flowers at the angel's foot. The color was far too contrasting in such a gray day. She can't see who it was they were grieving so she walked closer. The closer she gets, the sound of cries were overwhelming her, making her knees tremble. She counted the people who stood in the centermost part.

Raven…

Salmon…

Blond…man

Wait, that's not right. The team has a blond but it was never a man. It was a girl.

"Lucy…" The blond man sniffled. His muscles were bulging in his dark suit but despite the masculine monstrosity he was, his eyes were red and his lips were trembling. He knelt down and placed a ring on the tombstone. Horror filled her as her thoughts were confirmed. There, engraved on the limestone was the name of a beloved guild mate.

**LUCY HEARTFILIA**

Beloved friend, family and Master of Celestial Spirits

July 1, X767 – January 3, X795

The Celestial Maiden

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted in the silent skies. He threw away his umbrella, letting the rain drench him. He was the very first person the blonde met and as such, he was the most affected. The guilt that he felt after Lisanna's pseudo-death returned with renewed and stronger intensity.

"Calm down, Natsu…" Gray tried to pacify him but when he saw Salamander with all the grief, his guard dropped down significantly and he began to sob just as much as his male teammate. They might fight at times but…but…this…this thing was a whole new level of insanity. Lucy almost died months ago but even if it was luck that brought her back, they were still thankful to have her in one piece. This time, there was no turning back. Luck has run out for all of them and her supposed death was only postponed. No miracle, No nakama power will bring her back to life.

* * *

"…" Erza was beginning to stir.

"Charle, it seems that Erza is waking up." Wendy addressed the ever silent Exceed. The bluenette volunteered to watch over Erza while the others went their own separate ways to sleep in their rooms. They were now in the lounge area of the inn they were staying.

"Uhhh…my head hurts." Erza sat up groggily, rubbing her temples with her fingers but despite that, what she felt was much worse. She saw it all; the fight between her and Lucy. Her body was moving on its own and she could only watch in horror as she raised her sword and almost dealt a fatal blow on her friend. Thank Mavis, her Spirits were able to stop her body from killing their master.

"Erza-san, are you alright?" Wendy approached the patient, readying her Magic in case Titania was still hurt.

"I'm fine. Thanks. You should get some sleep now." Erza dismissed and smiled at the girl as she saw that the time on the clock was not well-suited for teenagers. "Um... Wendy…" She called back just as the Sky Sorceress was taking the stairs.

"Yes?" Wendy turned her head back.

"Where's Lucy?" Scarlet stood up, she was still swaying but rest assured, she was fine and that the spell placed on her already faded.

"Oh, she's sleeping in her room. It was pretty much a rough and long day."

"Okay, thanks." Erza motioned for the two to go upstairs. 'Kill Lucy.' She could still remember those words and the way she acted towards her teammate. Guilt gnawed at her conscience. Lucy almost died months ago and here she was, doing exactly the same thing, trying to bring her to her death. 'I'm sorry, Lucy.' Death. The dream. Tears began to stream from her eyes at the realization on being used by Mnemosyne as an instrument to kill a family member.

"Erza, are you crying?" Jellal was there, descending the stairs together with a pajama-clad Lucy. It seems that they were together for some time now as both of them are fully awake and holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"I-I…" She was overwhelmed by what she saw. Those two were together deep in the night but before she could respond, the inn doors opened and there stood three happy couples, Natsu and Lisanna, Gray and Juvia and Gajeel and Levy. That moment, she felt that she was all alone, no companion or love, she will die old, alone and done for. Her eyes continuously went back to each pair until it finally landed on Lucy.

"I quit Team Natsu."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, readers! Today, I have found a free time on my ever-busy schedule and therefore, I lunged at it to write this chapter. I am so sorry if I wasn't able to update like before but rest assured, I will keep my promise. Thank you for all the support you gave me. Please do leave reviews because that is where I am getting the strength to continue.**

**Mromero18: Yep, it was damn but I hope you find this chapter more damn. Hahaha :)**

**Kuro-fudo-no-otoko: And here's the update, my friend. I really hope you find this better than the last chapters :D**

**By the way, guys. I have uploaded a new fanart on my DeviantArt account. I hope you'll visit it. Thanks!**

**Here's the title: Team Natsu (Un-chibi Version) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What?" Natsu was the first to spoke. He was clearly taken aback by his teammate's sudden reaction.

"Did you just say..." Gray trailed off. The hand that was holding Juvia's fell off in an instant.

Those who were not part of Team Natsu can't even muster a single word. These people were the most powerful team in Fairy Tail and if possible, in the whole continent. They have proven that countless of times and it wasn't just their experience and high Magical reserves that put them in a pedestal. It was how well they cooperate with each other and finish every mission they have chosen. So why now, of all times when they all need the four of them in a single, solid union?

"Erza, stop kidding around. We're a team, right?" Natsu still can't believe that all of this is happening. After all of the adventures they've taken, this will be just their end? Disbandment? He laughed incredulously.

No words escaped the lips of the redhead. No response. She just stood there, eyes set on her feet and shoulders shaking. Tears were then seen dropping on the wooden floor. She can't bear this. Jealousy was too much painful as it was, but having to leave her team was totally heart-wrenching. The moments they all shared, the bruises and cuts they took just to save a fellow comrade.

"Erza..." Lucy inched closer to the still mute girl in front of her slowly. Guilt was nagging on her conscience despite the fact that she has done nothing wrong. She shouldn't have done this. She shouldn't have woken up Jellal to tell her what his business is all about, only to ask him to accompany her to check on Erza. She should have put her teammate's feelings into consideration. How selfish and conceited she felt.

"Just...don't come any closer." Erza raised her head and glared daggers upon the blonde until it finally made its way towards Jellal. Her eyes were bloodshot but despite this, it sent a message that clearly spoke of accuse and her lips quivered at the obvious jealousy. She took a step back and quickly bolted towards the door. She can't afford to embarrass herself further.

"Erza!" Lucy uselessly cried for her teammate to return. She has done yet another sin towards a family member. How much more damage could she do to wreck Fairy Tail?

"No." Jellal blocked the blonde's way with his arm. "I'll go get her." He activated his Meteor Spell and in a flash, he too has disappeared into the night.

Never caring where her legs would carry her, Erza has run out of energy to continue escaping the humiliation her outburst caused. On the positive side, she was thankful to have put on a good distance away from Lucy. She might end up hurting her again.

Taking notice of her surroundings, she saw that she has reached a riverbank. It was dark but the moonlight illuminated the contours of the rocks and glistened the blackened waters.

"Erza!" She heard a voice closing in behind her. It was the bittersweet melody that made her heart flutter like butterflies in the summer morning and the velvet symphony that broke it into tiny million pieces. It was him. Jellal Fernandez, the boy and the man, the villain and the hero whom she all loved in her brief yet significant existence.

She tried to run again only to be stopped short. Jellal didn't use magic, didn't he? He was famous for his Bind Snake Spell. She looked at her hand to see if there was a tattoo snaking its way across her body. None. She wasn't paralyzed or frozen. It was stress and fatigue. It has finally taken its toll on her body. Her knees started to buckle and in a second, she was starting to fall on the river.

'It was a fitting end to someone like me. I will die old, alone and done for.' She closed her eyes as she thought those words.

"Got you." The man made it in time. He held her arms tightly and started to pull her into safety. Both of them stood there as he tried to steady her.

"Leave me alone. Go back to Lucy.' She turned her head away from him, hiding the tears that were starting to form as she spat those words with intended vehemence but what escaped from her mouth was nothing more than a lie. She didn't want him to leave. Call her selfish but Jellal is the one person she didn't intend to share.

"Why?" He said smoothly as he placed his hands on both of her shoulders and tried to make her face him.

"Because..." She turned and swatted his hands away from her skin. Jellal was taken aback by the action but what surprised him more were the tears streaming down her face. He didn't want for any of this to happen. The warrior he always thought to be indestructible was gone. All was left was a woman whose heart was broken.

"Because what?" He held her arms in both of his hands and shook her. He didn't want her to cry or suffer. Not anymore.

"Because you love her! You love Lucy but she's getting married, for God's sake! Why can't you see that, Jellal?!" She shouted on top of her lungs, taking all of this hurt out of her system. "Why can't you see that I love you?" All anger dissipated at that last moment. Time seemed to have stopped as he saw the plea in her eyes.

"Erza, bear this in mind. There's only one woman in this world that I have and will always love and she's already standing before me. What more could I have ever ask if I have the perfect one?" The blue-haired man smiled weakly at her.

"Me?" Her heart sped and her pulse raced and the famous expression on Earthland, 'as red as Erza's hair' was being used on her blushing face.

"Yes. I was finally able to say it." He agreed as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"B-But you said that you need Lucy...and today in the infirmary...and a while ago..." Erza broke their contact. She might be in Cloud 9 right now but there is no way that she'll let go of her suspicions. Women. Some things will never change about them.

"It was business. I have been sworn to secrecy by the Master." This, Erza understood. All issues have been cleared for now. Thank Mavis!

And in that night, the two fairies have taken the ultimate step to a scene youngsters and senior citizens should never witness lest they will be forever traumatized or die of heart attack. It was a night of love by the riverbanks.

* * *

**A/N: Hello and Hi! I don't know what happened but suddenly, as I was taking my dinner last night, all of these ideas just came into my head. I don't know what they call it but I was thankful! I took my phone and typed furiously just to save all the info from being forgotten. Okay, I know, I know that this is an JerZa page but even me wasn't prepared to put our dear Titania through suffering. It was too painful. And also because if I didn't write this, there will be no catalyst that will make our story to progress, so this is really needed.**

**twilightamanda: I totally felt that way when I was writing chapters 3 to 6 maybe but no worries. Right before I wrote chapter 7, I did some reflection to my own performance and I said to myself, "IMHOLYNIGHT, STOP B*TCHING AROUND!" T****hat really kick started me right back into author mode. **hahaha :)

**Mromero18: Don't worry, all of us shippers have that one Mirajane moment. And here's the confirmation. Jellal doesn't love Lucy. They were just friends that cared for Erza. :)**

**vampgirliegirl: Thank you for your review and I hope you find this chapter solved at least one of their problems. Hahaha :)**

**The Cute Little Pikachu: And here's the update, my friend. Hope you find this better than the past chapters. :D**

**P.S. Please continue reviewing and supporting my story. I know that it takes too long for me to update but your kind words really push me through. Thanks! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Darkness was all Laxus could see when an image suddenly flashed through his mind. Only, it wasn't an image. He was much too familiar to this memory. It was his every nightmare. He looked at the person lying before him. It was Lucy, bloodied, battered and bruised beyond repair. Despair clouded his psyche and it was like he's a machine being shut down.

"Lucy, w-why did you do that? Are you stupid? Are….y-you..." Erza, wiped the never-ending tears from her eyes with her arms. Her voice was blurred like he can't understand what she's staying. Time seemed to have slowed down to put him in more agony.

"Lushyyyyy… Don't die yet. It's y-your birthday. W-We made a cake f-for y-you a-and…" Happy can't finish his sentence because he was crying and gasping for oxygen. The words the Exceed left echoed through his mind.

'Die.' 'DIE.' 'DIE!' Those word slapped him with the hard reality. He stared down at her. Blood. BLOOD. BLOOD! Crimson liquid was screaming to him, sending him into a spiral of internal calvary.

"Lucy, please don't do this to us! You just got home and…and…and now…" Gray couldn't finish his sentence; he just hugged her barely conscious beaten body. She raised her right hand Laxus was holding and gently patted Gray's back saying that it will all be alright.

"Natsu…" She barely breathed but still managed to spoke up. Laxus' heart crumped like a paper when he heard her voice, so pained. She looked at Natsu straight in the eye and removed her hand from Gray and cupped Natsu's cheek. It was damp from all his crying and continued while enduring the pain on her battered body. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise…I'm sorry I won't be able to…to...be S-Class." She managed, coughing blood. "I guess I really am weak." She chuckled, her arm weakened, causing her hand to fall which Natsu caught. He put it in his lips, his hands trembling.

This scene was too much to bear. His heart wasn't just a crumpled paper anymore, it was a glass broken into shards. Laxus gasped for air, for an exit but there was none. He was glued there in his place, making him relive the past. He can't find the voice to speak.

"Luce, you're gonna be okay. You're not weak, prove that to me. We're going to do jobs as soon as you get well. You, me, Gray, Erza and Happy…and…and…and you still have to…pay your rent." Natsu begged.

Seeing this, it felt like all air was taken away from his lungs, his heartbeat stood still. Everyone went silent and wept their tears in sadness.

'Help!' He plead. The silence is deafening him.

"Please stay alive. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Team Natsu is becoming more hysterical as they chanted those words.

"La…xus?" Lucy spoke, barely a whisper. Such a simple word, in its low volume but it seemed to have saved him from the abyss. Everything was becoming clearer now, his sight, his hearing and his rapidly beating heart. He could feel them now.

"Yes. I'm here, Lucy." Laxus squeezed her hand. He only noticed it now that tears were streaking his face and whimpers were escaping his lips. Never have he felt this way before. When his father abandoned him for greed, it was okay. When he was expelled, he was okay. It stung but over time, he grew into it but this, its weight is too overwhelming.

"Laxus, t-thank you for everything…" Lucy gently caressed Laxus' gift on her neck. "...who knows I'll die this way…" Lucy chuckled and looked at him, his face contorted in sadness and eyes drowning in tears. "…I can't risk you dying…y-y-you will be the next to lead the guild. The n-next…" She winced in pain. "…G-G-Guild Master."

"Lucy, you're stupid! I…I don't care about that anymore…If losing you will be the reason, I don't want it anymore…Please, please, please stay with me. I love you!" Laxus begged, hugging her in his chest. She was cold. Lucy was obviously taken aback by his confession. Her face said that she was confused but then smiled.

Struggling, she lifted up both of her hands and cupped Laxus's cheeks. She rose up and kissed him full in the lips, tears streaming from her face.

"I-I love you, too…" She said as her body went limp, closed her eyes and breathed her last, all the while smiling.

"Lucy?! Lucy?!" He shook her limp body but there was no response. "Don't you dare die on me!" He barked.

* * *

Laxus quickly scrambled to sit up. He was sweating bullets and his throat seems to have been swept by drought.

"That dream again…" He put both of his hands in his face and brought it to his hair to rummage it. There was never a night that he didn't dreamed of it. He just put up an imposing front to everyone in hopes that they'll see him as indestructible. With Lucy, he covered it in smiles so as not to worry her but whenever he was alone; it was all he could think of.

'Blood.' An image of a crimson liquid momentarily crossed his mind. It was the resulting trauma he received but just as his emotions, he tried to conceal it with his oh-so tough and bad ass exterior. He doesn't want to see any of it anymore. It's torturing him of Lucy's supposed death.

He looked at his clock. It was nine in the morning. Quite late for a breakfast. He stood up and took a quick shower. After that, he saw that there was still a scar running across his right shoulder. Last night took out most of his sanity trying not to scream at the sight of blood in his body. It wasn't the pain from Erza's slash that caught him off guard. It was the thick trickling sensation that drips across his chest and drenching his clothes.

"Knock! Knock!" It was Lucy. He stepped out of the shower room and wrapped a towel along his waist. He was, by far, practically nude and sexily naked under those sheets. 'This could be Laxus Jr.'s crowning moment.' He inwardly smirked.

"Who's there?" He played along. He walked towards the door, readied himself to be sexier (If that was even possible. The guy's a god, for Mavis' sake!) and also to turn the knob to welcome the goddess.

"Lucy who?" He grinned.

Lucy found herself slightly annoyed at her husband-to-be. Nonetheless, she just decided to just go with it but before she could make a witty comeback, the door burst open and she saw heaven. Ah, erm, she meant, Laxus. She felt like her soul was sucked out of her body and her throat run dry.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Dreyar, how do you do?" The man standing in front of her was leaning on the door in nothing but a towel. His eyes were half-lidded, arms crossed, his hair was dripping with water and he was licking his lips. And did she mention that he was naked? No words came out of her mouth. Instead, she felt like it was drool. How could she? The meal is just waiting to be eaten right here, right now.

"G-G-Good M-Mo-Mo-r-rn-n-ning…" She tried to conceal her blush by fooling herself that the floor was more interesting than a…than a… than a…god. It was futile, nonetheless. Laxus already saw her face right before she decided that a wooden floor was more worthy of her attention than him. He didn't felt jealous or what. It was a floor, for God's sake!

"Madame, would you like some hot and delicious food?" He gestured towards the bed. Lucy could feel heat rose in her face as she entered the room. Laxus closed it for 'privacy' and followed behind her, all the while, ready to take the towel off and start making blond and beautiful babies.

"Uhm…let me think about it." She was really carefully weighing the options this time. Her mother always told her in stories that Papa and Mama waited until after the wedding to do it. She wants that kind of thing too. And besides, self-control is a testament that love was never based on sex.

"Lucy…" Laxus was already on the bed, coaxing and tempting her with a sweet, sexy voice. Those muscles and abs. they could all be hers in just a single yes. Thankfully, the towel was still on or God knows what she'll do if it wasn't.

'Oh, I know!' A little voice inside her head said. 'You'll dive down there and enjoy the taste of a luscious heaven. 'She mentally shushed that voice.

"No thanks." She bolted towards the door giggling, leaving a very, very, and very disappointed hunk of a man.

'Oh, well. It was worth a try.' Laxus said to himself, smiling. Making babies right now wasn't actually his main goal. It was to protect her from all dangers. Mnemosyne was still lurking behind the shadows. There's no time to be fooling around now that there's a fugitive on the loose.

"And Laxus…" Lucy peeked at the doors.

"Yes?" He looked up to her as she walked towards him.

"Breakfast's ready. I've cooked something special for you." She kissed him on the lips, enough to 'reenergize' him but not too much as to tempt herself into tasting that heaven called Laxus.

"Lucy," He called just as she was on the door.

"Yes?" She turned around, smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too, honey. And by the way, put some clothes on. See ya downstairs!" She exited, mimicking his half-lidded and sexy acting. He could never used to that. He'll definitely protect her.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal, Lucy-san!" Breakfast was on-going. It turned out that Laxus wasn't the only one who will be able to taste Lucy's cooking but thankfully and fortunately, all guild members were strolling around Crocus Capital except, of course Wendy and Charle.

"Thanks." The white Exceed said with an air of nonchalance.

"Welcome! Laxus, you want some more?" The blonde asked her fiancé. He nodded while still gobbling the food Lucy cooked. She was a good chef after all.

"Uhmmm…Lucy-san, pardon me but are you and Erza…okay?" Lucy stopped from her tracks, even Laxus paused. Taking this as a 'no', Wendy decided to drop the subject. "Sorry."

"That's okay. Want some more?"

"Yes!"

'So that's why. The reason there wasn't a redhead in the burial. It's because Erza must have felt responsible.' Charle thought to herself. The vision last night was slowly unfolding. She has to stop it from happening but how?

* * *

**A/N: Hello, my dear friends! Yeah, I want to thank the movie Titanic because it inspired me to use the Chapter 23 of A Solemn Vow To Take as the starting paragraph but as you can see, it was written differently. That's because it was written in Laxus Dreyar's POV. And by the way, it was Charle's premonition of Lucy's death and not Erza's. The dream Erza has been talking about was the memory of Lucy's death in the ****Chapter 23 of ASVTT. I just did it that way because I really want to confuse you. Hahaha. Sorry about that :D**

**Anyways, thanks for all those who supported my story. Please do continue and as for the reviews, here are my replies:**

**Mromero18: Well, Levy said in the first OVA that Erza likes perverted books so I figured as much that she'll definitely put that 'knowledge' into good use. Hahaha XD**

**vampgirliegirl: Yah! I was definitely making myself suffer by making Erza suffer. It's too much. Hahaha :D**

**twilightamanda: Me too. I hope you find this chapter better :D**

**Painful Kiss: Thank you for the compliment. I hope you find this more dramatic :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know, I know that it has been a while since I've updated but even if that's the case, thank you for supporting me through my ups and downs. It's also been a while since I've checked on ASVTT (A Solemn Vow To Take) and God, I was surprised that there were people who were still reading it. Anyways, **

**vampgirliegirl: And here is the new update. :D**

**Mromero18: Thank you for that. Here is what happened after Jellal and Erza's escapade. I wouldn't want to lose focus on them. Hahaha :D**

**twilightamanda: Here is the new chapter. I hope you'll like it :D**

**And to that Guest who reviewed the story on July 27, thank you very much for those kind words. They really kept me going. I hope you find the chapter better than the previous ones :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

A certain man walked towards the bed to check if his lover was already awake, only to slightly frown at how she was still merrily, comfortably and un-la-dy-like-ly sprawled and covered in sheets in the bed that held the memory of their passionate night…ahem, correction, it was dawn. If he remembered correctly. The passionate night he's been thinking about was spent by the riverbanks. It was only just before the sun broke its way in the great, wide horizon that they should 'get a room' or risk robbing youngsters of their prized innocence and kill senior citizens with a serious case of heart attack.

"Erza, love, wake up." Jellal slowly shook the said lady who was ungracefully sleeping in the bed.

"Hmmm." Titania yawned as she started to sit up to greet her blue-haired man. When she was able to grasp her surroundings, that is, compose herself in a manner that involves straightening her hair and putting on some fresh new clothes (including some underwear) and taking notice of the handsome man in front of her. "Where are we?" She yawned again.

"Back at the inn." He casually replied but seeing as Erza's face full of worry and her obvious passive attitude, he bent down and leaned to see if there was something wrong. "Are you okay?"

The red-haired Mage nodded her head but even it, wasn't very convincing. Something was definitely bothering her.

"Nope, you're not okay. Tell me what's wrong." He walked towards, sat at the bed and patted the space beside him. The girl just merely complied. Who would have thought that Titania can be meek? Hell must have frozen over.

"It's about Lucy…" She trailed off. She's been thinking of it for a while now. It was all a big fat misunderstanding and she's too ashamed of what she's done. Memories of last night's fight and outburst came crashing in her mind.

Even her supposed death still haunts her sleep. How dare she do that to Lucy after she pledged and promised to her that she won't betray her? Guilt, remorse, and shame nagged at her heart, tightening her chest. "How could I do that?" She started to cry but the only thing she can do in this secluded room, unseen by everyone was to cover her face with both of her hands to keep herself from bringing more shame to this man by her side.

"It's alright." Jellal pulled her into a tight embrace to give her at least the comfort of a lover.

"I'm sorry…" She started to sob. She was shaking as the floodgates to her emotions were on full and wide opening. "I-I should say sorry to her, Jellal…" She looked up to the person hugging her. Jellal was taken aback. Who knew that Erza was taking all the blame to herself? Her eyes were bloodshot and have become swollen.

"No." He said firmly.

"B-But why?" Erza wiped her tears away with the back of her hands.

"Mnemsyne is on the move. The reason he did that was probably because he wants to minimize our battle power or to destroy the bond between the two of you so that he can gain easy access to her when she's singled out." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. The wires in his head have started whirring and the strategist in him has once again reborn.

"How does that fit into all of this? If more, what you're saying to me would likely put more strain to our relationship?" True to her title, Titania managed to sound formal and follow her companion's strategy.

"That would seem true but as long as we are able to trick him that his plan is working, then there's definitely a chance to turn the table against him." Now this gave light to his previous statement.

"But isn't telling Lucy about this plan would be better?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes. That would seem so but let's also count on the fact that our opponent is clever. He could very much decipher our plan and create some counterattack." Erza was officially in awe…not to mention, in love. This guy's too sexy for his own good.

"Oh…" She trailed off. She's quite disappointed and very much sad that their friendship was put on hold. Well, at least they'll be able to save Lucy's life and end Mnemosyne's lunacy.

"Just don't make the first move. Let Lucy approach you and do that sappy emotional thingy. Our opponent watches behind our backs. It's better to give an act that you don't care." Erza nodded. Just let Lucy make the first move and all of this display is history.

"O-Okay." Did Jellal just said 'sappy emotional thingy'? Yes, siree!

"Come on. Breakfast's…uh…Lunch's ready." Jellal rose from the bed. This made Erza assess the situation. Okay…1…2…3…and it clicked.

"What time is it?" She quickly stood up, realizing what the man in front of her just said.

"Uh…almost noon…Lucy, Laxus, Wendy and Charle left maybe two hours ago." Gulp. Jellal knew that face. That was one that could probably wipe out three mountains because above all, Erza hates being late, especially when it comes to guild activities.

"Come on. No food. We're going to the stadium." Erza requipped into her casual clothing and hurried towards the door. Master will definitely kill her this time.

"But the food…" For a grown man, Erza could have sworn that he just became ten times cuter at that.

* * *

The first fight of the second day of the Grand Magic Games was almost at its end. Ang although there was no preliminary event, both competitors were now low on Magic Power.

"Woah! Looks like Fairy Tail's Sky Sorceress has the upper hand in this fight!" Chapati announced in his microphone.

"Is that so? Nekosoku Tube!" Milliana flung an orange-colored tube towards Wendy. Bad news, the bluenette tried to dodge to her left but she was still caught. Good news, it was only in her left arm.

"What's this? Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Wendy jumped up and striked at the cat girl with her free hand but what surprised her was that no Magic Power came from her offense. "What the…"

"Nya! No need, girlie, you won't be able to do anything. Those tubes restrict your Magic. That's a binding spell."

"Uhhh" Wendy struggled to free herself from her binding. After all, it was only attached to her arm hand and so, the Dragon Slayer she was, she used her sharp canines to literally gnaw herself to freedom.

Taking advantage of Wendy's distraction, Milliana took off her gloves and lunged at her opponent with her sharp nails. "Secret Weapon: Scratch Attack!"

"Yes! Got it!" Wendy managed to free herself from the binds just before her opponent's nails touched her cheek. She jumped a good long distance from her to prepare her final attack.

Wendy moved to her wide stance, spreading her arms wide and produced a fast wind barrier to form around her and Milliana. No escape was possible.

"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" She then moved her arms counter clockwise direction. The wind contracted inwardly and blasted her target. When the smoke cleared, the winner was obvious.

"And the winner is the Sky Sorceress, Wendy Marvell!" A loud applause was given to a moderately injured Wendy.

"Next battle is Fairy Tail B's Juvia Lockser and Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy-kabo!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gray was currently walking in the corridors of the Domus Flau, carrying food and drinks to comfortably watch his date last night. It was one of the things that changed in the course of those five months after Lucy's ascension in the ranks of the S-Class. Her being with Laxus eliminated all chances of having a relationship with her and that he realized that he has to move on and there will always be someone who will readily accept him wholeheartedly and that would be Juvia.

It was hard work in the beginning, tuning down her exaggerated antics of proclaiming her undying love for him was a pain but with patience, it gradually paid off. He could only sigh in gratitude to whoever was watching him in the high heavens.

"Hello there, Frost." A man in a cloak approached him just before he could see the exit.

"What do you want?" He stopped from his tracks so as to avoid his prized food and drinks from spilling. What? A man gotta eat what he has to eat.

"You know, Lucy didn't return your feelings even if she already knew of them. Isn't she such a bitch?" That voice. He knew who that person was. His heart made a somersault at the realization that he could finally avenge Lucy for what this bastard did to her.

"Mnemosyne." He said through gritted teeth. He was seething. Just the mention of his name from his lips, disgusts him to no end. The food and drinks he so admired was now on the cold, hard concrete floor of the building.

"My, my, my…My title really does lives up to its name. Mnemosyne, Titaness of Memory. Screw those people who gave me that pathetic nickname." He said, chuckling to himself as if planning on murdering the source of his epithet. "Yours was much too beautiful."

"It wasn't me who made that. Besides, it doesn't even actually matter to me. There's no merit that can be gained from it." Gray casually replied as he put on his battle stance, smirking.

"Aren't we a little bit too fired up? Unfortunately, I don't plan on wasting my time in you but I'd give you this, my real name is Sael."

"And how on Earthland does your puny name concern me?" Gray taunted him.

"So that you'll know who to curse once you realize that you've killed Lucy Heartfilia with your own hands."

"Bastard! Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray bellowed in anger and produced a hammer made of ice above Sael and visibly hit him. The impact sent dust and smoke into the area but when it cleared, there was nothing there except a voice that echoed in the ears of the raven-haired man that said,

"Who are we going to kill?" The voice laughed maniacally.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Gray raised his head and turned to exit the building to find his victim.

* * *

'Where is Gray-sama? I've trained so hard just to impress him." Juvia, despite being in the middle of the arena where many people could see her, was obviously agitated. She was looking in every possible angle known to man in the crowd in search for her one true love but he was nowhere to be found. This was supposed to be her moment of glory when she, Juvia Lockser, 20 years of age, will triumph over her love rivals, especially Lucy Heartfilia and gain the heart of Gray Fullbuster.

"Well, well, the battlefield is ours again. It must be love." Chelia snapped her out of her worry using her useless rants about random things being 'love'.

"Juvia won't lose to the likes of you. Juvia has more love!" Acting tough in front of her number…what number was Chelia in her rival list again? She lost track of that after Lucy, who, speaking of which was also not around. She took another sweep of her surroundings and after that, it was confirmed.

'One, Gray-sama is not here. Two, Lucy-san is not here. Three, since Gray-sama and Lucy-san were both gone, I therefore conclude that Gray-sama and Lucy-san are together.' Thoughts that involve a single bed, scattered clothes, pressed naked bodies, lip locking, ragged breaths and a lot of moaning run rampart in her brains.

'Bad, Juvia. Lucy-san is with Laxus-san now. She wouldn't do that.'

'Love rival is taking Gray-sama!'

'Juvia is a bad girl for thinking about that for her fellow guild mate.'

'No, love rival is only waiting for a chance to snatch my Gray-sama!'

'No, Lucy-san is getting married to Laxus-san. They said so themselves.'

'But they're both gone and Laxus-san was still here.' And that struck a nerve. Suspicion won.

"Uh, it seems that Juvia of Fairy Tail B is making some weird noises again-kabo." Mato sweat-dropped as he announced that in his microphone.

"Uhhh, Juvia are you ready?" Chelia, who was also being weirded out by Juvia's face, was getting confused. One moment, her opponent was beaming a smile, then all of a sudden it looks like she's going to cry, then the next one, it seems that she'll murder someone. What's with this girl? Fairy Tail really does have the weirdest mages.

"Love rival will pay!" If it isn't for the fact that they live in a magical world, Chelia would swear that having a flaming background while spouting some threats to love rivals is really, well…weird.

'Wait a minute! Juvia's Magic is water-based, not fire-based. Did she learn a new form of Magic?' The God Slayer doesn't know and probably doesn't really want to know the reason behind the flaming background.

"Uhm, Juvia-san? I noticed that Gray-san isn't here. Where is he?" And that struck another nerve inside Juvia's head.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Chelia just gulped as her opponent transformed into a large mass of water. Guess, Juvia didn't actually learned Fire Magic.

Three seconds later, Juvia won. While all of Fairy Tail Guild was cheering in their seats, the audience, especially Lamia Scale Guild jaw-dropped but worst of them all was the state Juvia of the Great Sea was in. It seems like the very life energy was sucked dry from her. She was staring blankly at the big, blue, wide horizon humans called sky, muttering how she has a long way to go to beat Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Lucy was in the middle of running an errand for the Master. Just as she was about to take her seat, Makarov approached her and asked her to fetch Porlyusica because the old woman has many things to bring like medicines, gauzes and other medical supplies. With respect to her future grandfather-in-law, she complied. Of course, Laxus, gentleman and overprotective fiancé, intervened, saying that he'll help. Appreciating his initiative, Lucy politely dismissed the idea, saying that his teammate, Juvia will be participating and a Celestial Spirit Mage can always call for her trusted Spirits. Laxus worriedly and hesitantly complied. So here she was, walking the streets of Crocus towards Honey Bone.

"Lucy…" A familiar voice said. She turned her head back and saw her teammate.

"Oh, Gray, what are you doing here?"

"To kill you."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! I am sorry if it took so long for me to update but finally I did. I'm also sorry if I don't make that much of LaLu scenes. I just really want to try and write other characters' perspectives especially Juvia and Gray before I bring out the big guns and by that, I mean give another drama involving our two blondes. They're both quite fun to write since they have this 'feelings' issues. Gray probably has a crush on Lucy since Gemini said something along those lines and Juvia, well you get my point. Thanks and please do leave reviews. :D **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What?" Lucy wasn't sure if she heard was right of her ears were just playing tricks on her. Gray didn't reply. Instead, he charged towards her, making hand gestures and finally shouted the name of the attack he was planning on doing.

"Ice-Make: Battle Axe:" An axe appeared to slice her in half. She ducked down in time to avoid being bifurcated. Being sliced into two is definitely a big no-no on her wedding dress especially the blood. Blood and white don't happen to be the best color combination.

"Gray. What's wrong with you?!" She shot her teammate a questioning and worried glare but it was futile. His face was void of any emotions and responses; there was only a blank face and eyes that seemed to have lost its light.

'Oh, no! That look…Not you, Gray…' Understanding dawned on her. Eyes that bore no soul and features that betrayed no feelings only meant one thing. It was him again. Mnemosyne and his puppet powers.

"Where are you?" She frantically looked around, shouting on top of her lungs for the demented man who caused all this madness.

"Heartfilia, you should really control that temper of yours lest you invite more enemies." The so-called demented man materialized behind Gray, who stood a considerable distance away from her across the street.

"Mnemosyne, what do you want." There may not have any curses included in her simple seething sentence but the time itself spelled a thousand venomous words.

"Same old thing, I guess…You." He pointed his hand in towards her. The nerve of the man! How dare he point his lowly fingers at her?!

"Gray, don't listen to Mnemosyne! Snap out of it!" She pleaded, putting all of her best effort to convey her words to reach him.

"That's Master Sael to you, you lowly creature." Gray finally spoke up. It may have been a huge difference from Erza's repetitive 'Kill Lucy,' but there's no point in pointing that out since there was not even a trace of emotion in his casual reply.

"You see, Ms. Lucy, I have found a new way to harvest your powers…" Sael paused to give a dramatic atmosphere but when Lucy didn't budge, least raise an eyebrow, he continued with faux disappointment. "You're no fun at all. Back to the topic, I have found a new form of Magic that allows me to get your powers with you being alive of not. It's called Demeter" He smiled, finishing his speech.

"And?" She crossed her arms as if to give off an air of boredom. Sael was slightly put off by this.

'This girl…Did she just mocked me?' He might be playing it cool but sometimes, this particular annoying little girl really gets on his nerves. He just huffed in annoyance.

"Whatever. Gray, finish him off. I'll just watch here and record this whole fight with my Surveillance Lacrima for you, my dear Frost to watch." He chuckled as he jumped in a roof and took a lacrima from his cloak and set it in the most perfect angle.

"Ice-Make: Lance." Gray put his fist over his other palm and created multiple lances and directed t towards her. Lucy took out her whip and activated it. Water-like substance formed a water barrier around her. The lances shattered but one was stuck on the water, freezing it and breaking it into pieces.

"Stop this, Gray!" She still refused to fight after knowing the full circumstances from her fight against Erza.

"No, can't do. He can't hear you. After what you did to him, his heart fell into the darkness and allowed me to fully hold and control him completely." Sael intervened.

"What? I didn't do anything to him." She was sure for a moment but the next; she was counting all of the things that she did that may have caused him to feel so negative about her.

"Ice-Make: Dynamic Clone." Dynamic Clone? Was it a new technique? She has never heard of that. There's no time for her to answer her rhetorical question as a second Gray appeared next to the original. Both of them made a similar hand gestures.

'Those hand gestures! They seem familiar. I've seen him made that when they fought Lullaby some time ago.' Alarm coursed through her veins.

"Open! Gate of the White Lamb! Aries!" Gold light flickered and there stood beside her was the timid Spirit.

"Sumimasen!"

"Block it, quick!" She ordered in a flash.

"Wool Wall: Harden!" Pink clouds appeared between the two and in a second, hardened.

"Ice-Make: Thousand Arrows." The original and copy Gray crafted a bow and fired barrages of arrows in high speed towards Lucy. It was just in the nick of time that the wool wall solidified.

"My, I forgot about your powers. They do seem to be troublesome, now that you've become an S-Class." Sael stood up from his seat and pointed a finger at her. Light flickered from his index and in an instant, Aries disappeared along with the wool.

"Aahhhh!" Lucy screamed as several of the ice arrows grazed her skin and punctured her left shoulder. Blood trickled from the wounds. She howled in pain as she tightly held the ice that has pierced her right shoulder with her left hand and pulled it.

"Cancel, Dynamic Clone. Ice-Make: Cannon." The copy shattered into tiny ice crystals but then the original proceeded in creating a long-barreled canon. Once done, he fired it without any warning. Although surprised, Lucy was still able to jump to her left side while holding her blood-stained shoulder, trying to suppress the substance from completely oozing out.

"You know, Heartifilia, this boy really loved you. He always put it as some sort of brotherly affection but deep down, he wants to covet you all for himself. He wants to be the one who you'll marry and spend the rest of your life with. He defied your Master's orders of not going to Tenrou Island and orchestrated a search party just to finally find you. And what did you repay him with? Nothing! You turned your back against him and made your merry way with Laxus." Sael chuckled with evil delight.

'What?' She can't believe what she's hearing. She looked at the raven-haired man before her and even though bound in the control of their true adversary, she could see there, just there. A tiny sliver of a glistening liquid threatened to fall from his eyes. 'So it was true?!' She internally gasped on what she has heard. She has always thought that maybe, when Laxus never came into her life, Natsu would be her lover. Never has she thought that Gray would like her. Sure, she liked him, his laid-back attitude, more mature demeanor and appearance all contributed to his overall charm. Hell, even his disturbing unconscious undressing added a greater effect. She knows he has a little crush on her from her very own mischievous twin Spirits, Gemi and Mini but on a scale that would actually be tied in a marriage, never once did it occur to her.

"I'm so sorry, Gray about..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say next. She just sat there on the ground, petrified. Yes, it's true that she didn't do any crime but that doesn't excuse her for inflicting an indirect rejection. While she was having fun and too full of herself in her return, she unknowingly put a huge burden on her teammates. Guilt gnawed at her.

"Oh, please, enough of the stupid drama. I have only one Surveillance Lacrima and its storage capacity is almost full. Finish her off, Gray."

"Yes." Gray walked towards her and stared at with eyes that bear no soul but despite its emotionless appearance, there is one thing that said it all. Tears. They were now falling from his eyes. He couldn't do a thing but cry at the second and last requiem of her beloved teammate and he will be the one who will sully his hands with the blood of Lucy Heartifilia.

"Ice-Make: Prison." A large square cage descended from the air and trapped her inside. Now, Lucy will have nowhere to go.

"Gray, thank you for everything. Tell that to everyone." Even bound to the control of Sael, Gray could still hear her. The tone of her voice was the tone of someone who has resigned to her fate. More tears flooded his vision. That bastard has completely taken him over and usurped control over his body. He can't do a thing but to watch as he will kill her with his own hands.

"Ice-Make: Hammer X Impact." Funny though, despite being in the doors of death the second time, she was still thinking of all the people who she hold dear. She looked at the two huge ice hammer mid-air but her mind still took her to a single face.

"I love you, Laxus." She whispered in the dead air.

* * *

Five agonizing minutes has passed since Lucy left the stadium to do Gramps' request to return back to that inn to fetch Porlyusica and she still hasn't come back! And by the way, Juvia has already finished her fight with that Lamia Scale girl. Call him paranoid and unaware of the time difference because for God's sake, it has only been five minutes and Juvia won literally in a matter of seconds but there was no way he could calm down after every stinking, same nightmare he always had, replaying like a fucking, blasted, broken record.

The third fight that day was already starting and obviously to everyone's minds, Rouge Cheney of Sabertooth will win his fight against Blue Pegasus' Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki unscathed. Laxus tried to calm himself down but the more he tried to, the more he remembered how he could be too late when Mnemosyne decided to be smart enough to corner Lucy when she was alone. Thoughts of a dying Lucy clawed itself to his mind, pestering him with the feeling trauma, regret and most especially uselessness.

'DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! LUCY IS DEAD!' It wasn't just an echo anymore. The more those words repeated itself, the more it got louder until it was screaming at him. A chill ran down his spine. Never have he felt this way. He was always hailed and enthroned as the strongest of Fairy Tail's vast array of mages, followed only by the blockbuster team of S-Class, Team Natsu but now, he might not want to acknowledge its presence in fear of it becoming real but its existence cannot be denied anymore. He was scared. For the first time in his 26 years of living in the luxury of power and inciting fear to whoever stood in his red-carpet way, innocent or not, he was the one being cornered but fear itself. His throne seems to be as not as high and mighty anymore.

'This was all Gramps' fault.' A thought escaped his mind and it was full of malice. Yes, he blamed his grandfather from everything that has befallen upon him but those things were nothing but a mere inside joke he always made to comfort himself of his own identity. It was things as piffle as perversion and anything insignificant. There was a time that he blamed him for the genes he possessed as an established perverted and hormonal young man six months ago.

'Perversion must run in the family. Yeah, yeah, yeah, that must be it! I hate you, Gramps!' He remembered it crystal clear when he thought of taking advantage of Lucy on Tenrou Island. A bitter laugh threatened to escape his lips but he reigned it in. there was no way that he'll make a fool out of himself in the arena.

'Lucy.' The mere mention of her name even while just lost in thought was enough to bring him back from the flood of memories. Now that he could think clearly, he regretted what he thought in the first place. He shouldn't have thought of that way of his own grandfather. The way he vehemently accused his old man of being so irresponsible and selfish was sufficient enough to bring him to the deepest corners of shame. He felt sick of himself of even thinking that way. It was utter blasphemy.

"I love you, Laxus." A soft whisper carried itself into his ears. He can't be mistaken. That was her voice and not his imagination. Even if he was wrong, there would be no mugger or murderer who should be standing his way lest they invoke his wrath. No time to waste. He activated his Lightning Body Spell and flashed himself to her location. It took him less time as she was not that far off from Domus Flau.

What he saw made his blood boil in resentment. He was right. She was indeed in trouble. He's been feeling that something will go wrong today and his speculation was proven true. He should have never left her side. There, caged in an ice prison and waiting to be squashed by two large ice hammers was Lucy. There also stood Gray but to his puzzlement, the raven-haired man was sobbing. Above all the chaos, there was this serene look on her face that clearly disturbed him.

'She has resigned herself to her fate.' Reality made a hard slap on his face when he remembered an all too familiar atmosphere, an atmosphere that said that there would be someone who will be sentenced to their finale.

The seething Dragon Slayer scanned the area when he finally decided that Gray must have been controlled by that cloaked man. He was right. Sitting in one of the roof was Mnemosyne recording everything.

'No more!' Laxus decided. Without reciting the incantation, he raised his clenched fist, concentrated and blasted Mnemosyne with the full power of his Raging Bolt. It was a fitting thing to do as he was full of this man's stupidity. He should have never messed with Fairy Tail, especially the future Mrs. Dreyar because he will feel the rage of the fiancé. All the ice surrounding the two Team Natsu members shattered in tiny crystals and when the rubble cleared, there was Mnemosyne, fried and was dissolving into a mist.

'He's still alive.' Laxus concluded. It is that and there that he decided that Mnemosyne will still return and they should always prepare for his comeback but before anything else, he rushed towards the injured woman and carried her like a bride.

"Laxus." She was pale and that was when he smelled the scent of blood. Her right shoulder was bleeding. Gray was collapsed in the concrete street which in his opinion, a disadvantage. No way would he carry that bastard. That would be…well…un-Laxus.

'Stupid, fainting bastard.' He thought. Well actually that was the only coherent thought he was able to muster because the next moment, no person, even a guild member or his Gramps would be able to reach him because one, he was being kissed by the goddess. Two, he's a man who is true to his desires and was happy and content enough to ignore the Ice-Make Mage who has just fainted. Three, neither seem to want to end their position but, come on, let's be real. They need to breathe so, as painful it may seem, they need to broke the kiss.

"You know, we need to bring you to the hospital." He said in a stern voice.

"Thank you and I love you." She whispered into his ears before she once again captured his lips with hers.

'Nah, maybe later.' He thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Just like I said in every chapter, I am so sorry for the late updates I've made but here it is. I actually don't know what happened to me that made me write a longer-than-the-usual chapter but I'm surprised and happy that I was able to produce this in just a day. So, yeah, here it is and I hope that you'll enjoy it. Thank you very much. **

**For the reviews, thank you so much, guys :D**

**twilightamanda: I seriously considered including Juvia in this chapter but decided against it in the last minute. I need to focus the story on Gray's point of view. Bringing her in would be catastrophic. :D**

**vampgirliegirl: Thank you and I hope you like it :D**

**Mromero18: Hahaha. I really love Juvia's way of thinking. It makes things interesting and not way too dark. She really bring out some comedic reliefs into what supposed to be a serious situation. :D**

**Painful Kiss: Thank you and I hope you find the chapter better than the previous :D**

**Mia Anime: I've revisited the prequel and saw your reviews. Thank you for the support. :D**

**P.S. On a completely different note, I've read the recent chapter of Fairy Tail. It was titled 'Air', I guess. Did Levy kissed Gajeel and one more thing, do you think that this story is too dark compared to A Solemn Vow to Take? **

**Reviews are welcome. Thank you! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"That bastard!" He wasn't angry or mad. No, no. certainly he wasn't like that or anything like that. He was beyond livid! That blond bastard just had to prance along the way and fry him like a chicken with what? A thousand volts? There was no way Sael could radiate anger because what can describe him now was that he was seething and his blood is boiling like the lava commonly found in the depths of hell. Damn, whenever curiosity took the best of him and sneaked a teensy weensy bit of a glance at the mirror, praying to all the governing forces of nature that the damage is gone in his so-called hellhole of a hideout, all efforts of calming himself down was all but gone. Who on this blasted Earthland would be so pleased to see his reflection in the mirror contorted and twisted in the most inhuman feats possible? The answer is a definite no!

Curiosity once again overwhelmed him and he once again found himself looking at the mirror but no matter how many times he tried, the reflection still remains the same. His features were indiscernible. He can't even see a speck of his normal gray hair in that unusually burnt Afro. He might be old, that his skin was wrinkled but to be burnt and stinging as well? He hissed in pain. That over-lumped, blond bear will pay.

"BASTARD!" That was, well, uh, he lost count of how many tantrums he'd thrown the moment his magical mist reconstructed his body. Too bad, dear old magic mist didn't put his overall appearance in the reconstruction list. He may be a villain, he was well aware and informed of that very fact in the beginning but even a villain needs a perfect face and hygiene. He'd be the laughing stock of the members of villain club when they know of this humiliation. He could see it now, the joke of the century, 'Sael managed to conquer the world with a disfigured face.'

"Bastard, magic mist." He muttered under his breath. True to being a genius villain, he started to count the ways on how on God's green Earthland would he be able to undo this monstrosity but only then did he realize that, he might be a powerful mage that is capable of complex spells like Dark Magic, Sealing Magic, Magic Mist, Abyss Break and hell, he even created his own, self-titled Magic but he, for a fact, was incapable of Transformation Magic, Copy Magic or Healing, even his coveted Celestial Spirit Magic. If he did, there would be no need to waste precious time on that whiny wench.

Speaking of which, if there's one good thing that came out of this it's the fact that Blondie was still alive. Earlier, he was having second thoughts about finishing her insignificant life because if he remembered correctly, that girl possesses another container of power, her Spirit Energy. Maybe he could harvest that as well to ensure the success of his plan. Hopefully, his waiting won't backfire and blow right at his face. His face already had more than its fair share in the blowing up department. Thank you very much. Last time didn't go well with Blondie's immediate power-up. Who knew she had that kind of comeback?

"It should have been _Bastard __and Bitch, The Perfect Fairy Combination: Laxus Dreyar and Lucy Heartfilia!_" He still can't forget what happened to him earlier. He'll make sure that both of those two will pay for what they've done.

Tucking all those thoughts away in the back of his mind, he began to review all of his plans. That over-muscled corn almost had him by his neck. There's no way he will plan an attack now, especially if the chance that they will laugh their asses off instead of seriously taking him is a 100 percent guarantee. No, can't do. He needs to lie low for them to feel that there's no threat and when they turn their backs in comfort, he'll surprise them with a monumental comeback.

* * *

The second day of the Grand Magic Games has finally come to an end and the scores are as follow:

Fairy Tail A = 7 + 1 = 8

Fairy Tail B = 9 + 1 = 10

Blue Pegasus = 2 + 1 = 3

Lamia Scale = 3

Mermaid Heel = 4

Sabertooth = 10 + 1 = 11

One might actually think that these points are quite low compared to the past years but the new rule to only provide a low point to challenge mages to push themselves to their limits is absolute. Before, they would casually put aside the fact that they lost a point but with this, no more chance for them to be a lazy ass or a Mr. Nice Guy. Go for the kill means go for the kill.

On the other hand, that was the last Fairy Tail Guild had to worry about. Right now, they were worrying about Sael. The Master, ever so joyful and merry had shifted his gears to become the stern parent he was mostly unknown as. He has rounded up the main people connected to this issue in a makeshift office inside the inn which he casted a soundproof magic on. Laxus and Lucy's teammates with the exception of Happy are all present. They need to make this as covert and secret as possible even to their blue cat friend. That guy's too talkative for his own good, that he doesn't know when and where to stop blurting things. They just can't risk the leakage of a valuable strategy. Of course, Natsu made a fuss about it but even he can see that they were mostly right. The most surprising thing was there's no need for the combined efforts of both Erza and Gray to calm him down. He did it himself which the both Dreyar gentlemen raised their eyebrows on. In the end, there's no need to involve sweet, innocent and Aye!-speaking nakama.

"Sael, you say." Makarov did himself the favor of making himself comfortable by sitting in a nearby chair with a table in front. Now, he did look like the Guild Master with that get up. Laxus was standing behind him, arms crossed.

"Yes, Master." Gray silently answered. Earlier, after he woke up from his deep sleep, the Master already gave his orders to meet with him along with his teammates. Coming back to the present, he stood across both Dreyar men with the bowed down, clearly disturbed Erza and an equally, clearly confused Natsu.

"So that's why there was only limited information we could gather about him." Makarov spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. He wasn't surprised at all but all of the team snapped their heads at him in surprise.

"And why's that, Gramps?" Natsu, ever so curious was the first to voice out the one million-question but instead of relieving the tense atmosphere, he increased it. Who knew innocent Natsu could do something…well, too mature.

"Sael….Sael Sonneillon" Makarov finally uttered it under his breath but the vehemence in it was too much that all of his supposed children winced at his harsh tone. When no one dared to speak, he continued. "He's a Dark Mage who has earned his fame and standing during our seven years of absence. One thing is quite peculiar and most dangerous about him is his rare form of Magic."

"Sealing Magic?" Erza quipped. Natsu, Gray and Laxus turned their heads towards her direction while the Master remained calm and collected.

"No, it is something far evil than the Black Arts." Attention was back to the old man.

"What?!" Natsu's eyes bulged out from its sockets.

"Shit!" Gray hissed.

"That's bullshit!" Laxus hollered.

"He created his own form of Magic. Creating a new form of Magic is dangerous in itself but the nature of what he has done is something vile and corrupt. He created Sonneillon Magic."

"That's unbelievable." Shock coursed through their bodies and crept on their spines. Never have they ever heard of someone creating their own Magic. Even though Magic is a common practice I their world, there were such things that can surprise them in many different ways. Combination like Unison Raids is uncommon and rare forms of Magic like Slayer Magic are being uncovered day by day but even that astound them into fifty shades of wonder. Now, there's actually someone capable of creating one? What in the world was happening?

"Don't be surprised. Considering that both of you…" The Master eyed both Gray and Erza which had them silence in a blink of an eye. "…were the first ones to feel the extent of his powers, I should be the one having that heart attack."

"Sorry, Master." Titania and Frost mumbled at the same time.

"Sorry about what?" Natsu asked. He was clearly puzzled by all of these happenings. He just wanted to spend a day with Lisanna and he was literally dragged into this by Laxus.

"They did something to Lucy." Laxus seethed. He remembered how Lucy was almost sliced into death by Erza last night and if he missed a second earlier, his fiancée would have been a pounded meat.

"What?!" And Natsu lost all of his supposed to be maturity. He threw a tantrum and unleashed a barrage of vulgar words among his teammates. When he calmed down and the fire was quelled in, he let out a sigh and spoke the words that dwarfed the uttered curses he had just vented. "After all the pain we've been through, how could you do that to her?"

The way Salamander spoke was silent, barely audible even, but its severity brought them into a standstill. It was like they were hit by a wrecking ball. Yes, they were guilty and wallowing in despair on what they have done. Dead or not, the deed is done. Lucy was hurt in all possible meaning of the word, physically, emotionally, psychologically. But for someone close to them to actually say those words, reality made a real, well-deserved, hard slap on their faces. Natsu's eyes spoke thousand of words in high volumes. How could they do this? How could they harm her?

Erza's eyes watered but determined to hold her pride as a feared mage, she stood her ground and fought all the urges to cry her hearts out. The same was true to Gray. What he did was unforgivable. He was everything worse than Deliora. To do harm against his unrequited love was the same as defiling her virtue. In that moment when he was controlled by Sael, did he really think of raping her? Try as he might to deny it, the truth is unyielding. Yes, he wanted to ravage every nook and cranny of her body. How disgusting of him. It was time like this that he wished Natsu to be back to his freaking idiot self. He can't resist punching himself that his rival defeated him in the maturity department.

"I'm sorry." He repeated it like a mantra whilst floodgates were released in eyes. He can't turn it off now. When on Earthland did he start to become a crybaby? The humiliation! The embarrassment!

"You should be." Laxus let out a small yet menacing growl. Gray winced but he knew he needed that. Needed the anger the blond was emitting because he himself was damn angry at his own weakness. It was thanks to this man that Lucy was saved from the frozen coffin he was supposed to deliver. Thank you, Laxus.

"Enough!" Having fed up of all the emotional bullshit of his children, Makarov silenced them with his deathly glare. "Don't fight among yourselves. You're only giving Sael more weapons against us!"

"And why's that, Gramps?" Natsu stopped his one-sided glaring contest at Gray and turned his attention to the Master.

"Soneillon Magic allows Sael to use jealousy, hatred, lust and any negative emotions to control his victims." It was a simple statement yet it explained everything that has happened.

'Jealousy…' Erza thought of how stupid she was in thinking that Jellal harbored romantic feelings for Lucy but in the end, he was just trying to defeat Sael once and for all and stop his metaphorical reign of terror in their hearts, especially their beloved Celestial Spirit Mage's.

'Lust…' Gray can't even speak. One word explained everything to him.

"Natsu, Laxus." Makarov called, snapping everyone from their daze. The men who were called simply nodded their heads in acknowledgment and listened to what their Master has to say. "Be careful, both of you. One of you is bound to be next."

"Master, Jellal has devised a strategy." Erza spoke up, trying to regain her honor.

* * *

"Knock, knock." A male voice came from her room, waking her in her daydreaming.

"Come in." Lucy sat up on her bed, carefully trying not to move her bandaged right arm. The door opened, revealing a blue-haired, tattooed man.

"Are you okay now?" Jellal spoke in a worried tone, closing the door and walking towards the blonde.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, there is. We need to talk." He pulled a wooden chair and sat down.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! before I embark on my busy schedule, I have written another chapter in advance. Thanks by the way to Kuro-fudo-no-otoko for the PM and to those who reviewed Mromero18 and vampgirliegirl. You guys are the most loyal of them all. Love you! :D**

**Note: Sonneillon is a demon, the fourth prince of Thrones, who tempts men to hate. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Okay, Jellal, what do you have to say?" Lucy motioned for the blue-haired man to start his speech but the man in question is currently unavailable. She looked at him and certainly she saw something she didn't expect she'd discover. She traced Jellal's gaze towards her but not entirely her but her, nonetheless. It's her ample bosom that is sticking out from the see-through nightdress she is currently wearing.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around her in a failed attempt to cover what supposed to be covered, not even caring to her bandaged arm. Hello, female here. Where's that bra when you need it? And who on Earthland dressed her in such, for her standards, revealing clothing? She didn't know and she doesn't want to guess lest that person wants a whole body whip massage.

Seeing as the blonde was beyond embarrassed and was Erza Red, (Yes, Erza Red is surprisingly a new and trendy color these days.) noticed his blatant and obvious display of ogling, Jellal, mustering all the gentlemanly spirit that resides within his masculine body and this plane of existence, turned around and furiously tried to erase his growing blush.

'Indeed, Lucy Heartfilia is one hell of a rockin' chick.' As a man, he most certainly can attest to that. Now, he knows why Laxus goes bananas and nuts whenever this girl gets within a 500-kilometer radius of any man.

Okay, 500 kilometers is clearly an overstatement. He shrugged it off and contented himself with the thought that,

'Must be a Dragon Slayer thing.'

"W-w-wha-a-attt a-ag-ga-i-nnnn?" Lucy stumbled in her own words. Why does this always happen to her? Is her life a one big manga and she's the cosplayer? No, she doesn't want an answer to that because as of the moment, she's desperately trying to cling to every possible fabric that is within her domain. Finding no other article of clothing in the bed, she just went for the bed sheets. When all of the sheets are secured to her somehow exposed body, she sighed in relief. Thank God to whoever invented sheets and blanket!

"Can I turn back now?" Jellal asked while still covering his eyes with both of his hands.

"Y-yeah." She answered weakly. The man reluctantly and slowly turned around and to his internal surprise, he's disappointed. He preferred the naked version. He felt something warm sliding down his nostrils in which, with his genius intellect, concluded that it's blood. He quickly took out his handy dandy handkerchief and dabbed it in his nose just as that traitorous liquid escaped and blurt to the whole world that he's a closet pervert.

'Okay, Jellal, you should reassess your goals and think about the universe.' He mentally chastised himself for being a two-timing bastard. He loves Erza and not Lucy. Erza. Repeat that again. Erza. Sure, Lucy's a sight to behold; beautiful, smart, freaking sexy, endowed, powerful and gentle but she still doesn't hold a candle against Erza. For him, Erza is more. And that's enough for him. Their night of passion proved that. How can Erza be jealous of Lucy? Can't she just realize that Lucy is only a friend to him despite the blonde's raging and oozing amount of sex appeal and innocence? He can't understand that. Not at all. And another thing that boggled him to no end is the fact that this innocent angel in front of him managed to fall for a ruthless devil such as Laxus. What magic or potion did Laxus concoct to corrupt this purity? He didn't know and didn't want to know.

'Fairy Tail really is a weird guild.' He sweat dropped despite his sudden epiphany. And to top it all, he's a member of the weird guild. The scarlet stamp on the back of his right shoulder blade is a proof of that fact.

"Uh, Earthland to Jellal." Lucy is snapping her fingers in the man's face to pull him back into reality.

"Uh, sorry about that. Are you…" He trailed off, disoriented on the sudden change of mindset.

"…well dressed?" She finished for him. "Dressed, but not well." She managed a small laugh. Who wouldn't? The sheets are clinging to her like a garbage bag. It didn't even accentuate her figure but it would have to suffice.

"Good. Now where shall I start?" He shifted his gears back into business mode. Laxus might suddenly barge in here like Rambo and zap him senseless, literally. Better make this quick.

"Start from the very beginning." She suggested. She too took the business mode, thankfully.

"There are actually two reasons why I joined Fairy Tail." He paused and looked at the girl. She was silently listening, gesturing for him to continue. "One is, well, Erza." He heard a muffled squeal but didn't pay it much attention. "The other is you."

"Why?"

"Remember when I said that 'I need you'?" Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, the one that caused a rumble right after I got engaged." She replied, sarcastic. One…Two…three…It took him a good, solid, three seconds before he realized everything. Right this moment, this very second, Jellal understood his stupidity. Erza wouldn't be jealous and Laxus wouldn't be a raging bull if it wasn't for his own wrong usage of words. He sweat dropped.

'This is all my fault.' He mentally face palmed.

"Yeah, that one." He said awkwardly but keeping his calm, he once again resumed the important issue that needs to be discussed because he may never have the chance again, considering Laxus literally guards her like K-9 unit. "I have felt a something in the flow of the Magic inside me when you used your powers five months ago." He fixed his gaze into her eyes.

"You mean the S-Class Exam?" She inquired.

"Yes. When you battled Mnemosyne, to be exact." Lucy didn't know but a shiver ran down her spine. Remembering that man who almost got her killed made every fiber in her body boil in anger.

"Mnemosyne…" She cursed under her breathe.

"In my three years of serving my punishment, I have also researched a lot about my own Magic and there's one particular thing that piqued my interest. And it's Celestial Spirit Magic." He paused again, letting the information sink in.

"Wait, what is your Magic, by the way?" After all these years of having the same friends, never has she known his type of Magic. She really needed to keep up with her research.

"Oh, that would be Heavenly Body Magic." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"And why would my Magic have a connection to yours?"

"Remember when you used that key to summon a Spirit?" Jellal pointed to the key pendant that is carefully resting on Lucy's collarbones. Up to this day, Laxus' gift still amazed her to no end. From a rose-colored hue, it morphs into the colors of the rainbow. Truly fascinating.

"Yeah." She answered, puzzled on what this man is trying to say.

"And not a thing appeared?" The man pressed on. Lucy just nodded, retrieving her memory of that particular time.

"W-well, the Dragon Slayers achieved their Dragon Force." She managed.

"Yes but was there an actual Spirit?"

"No."

"But you felt something? Some sort of feeling?" He urged for her to remember the details.

"Warmth."

"I felt that too. The warmth inside my body." He smiled, lost in his own thoughts.

"Okay, I'm still confused here. Can't you just get straight to the point?" She really didn't know where this line of conversation will lead to.

"That warmth denotes something. It denotes life, a soul. A spirit. But the thing is, the reason it doesn't have an appearance is because it has no vessel. No body." He simplified his whole complex research into a single statement. Thank you very much.

"Then if it is, in fact a spirit why didn't anyone saw it or at the very least, me? I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. I could have at least seen it." She challenged.

"It's because it's still incomplete." God, Jellal was growing tired of all this explaining. What is it with women and their need for the minute of details? Can't they just trust?

"Celestial Spirit Magic…Heavenly Body Magic…Spirit…Body…Now that you've mentioned it, it does make a pretty good sense." She pointed out. A body needs a spirit to survive and a spirit needs a body to be able to function. She looked up at him, understanding finally plastered in her features but there's still a question left to be said. "How can we make that Spirit appear?"

"Easy. Unison Raid. It's a combination of different kinds of Magic, right?" He leaned back in the wooden chair, put his hands behind his head to support it and crossed his legs.

"Unison Raid? Easy?" Last time she checked in the textbooks and what mages are saying, it wasn't.

"I guess. I mean, I've heard stories of you performing it so casually and if my memory serves me right, you're the first person I've ever encountered doing one with Juvia and that was a decade ago back in the good ol' Tower of Heaven days." He grinned at the memory. "So whad'ya say?" He leaned back at her, clasping his hands together.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know…" Just a moment ago, she was fine but then everything became so hazy and her body starts burning up. This sensation…it's all too familiar. She's feeling weak again.

"Lucy?" Jellal stood up and walked towards her but just as he could reach her, she slumped back on the bed, unconscious.

"Lucy?!" He panicked. "Laxus! Erza! Master!" He shouted.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am back from my busy schedule. Thank you for all the support you people gave to me even though the story's not as well received as ASVTT. But let me just take this one moment to offer ****this work of literature **to a great man, to my professor who passed away on the first of September. Thank you, sir for all the things you've taught to us but most of all, the stories you have told in our classes. That boosted our morale to continue and be confident in the future. We'll surely miss you! :)


End file.
